Dragonfire
by hikarikitsune27
Summary: I was told my life was a lie. When that strange man gave me a necklace strange things have been happening to me. I learned I have a two sisters their names are Koriand'r and Komand'r, my name is Ryuand'r and this is my story. Not good at summaries. Self-insert. FIRST STORY EVER!rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fanfiction this is Hikarikit with a new story its my first one so I hope you will like, it's a self-insert Story that my sister wanted me to do as long as I add her in the Story -_-' anyway here it is the first chapter of Dragonfire!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Titans only my OC's**

* * *

_People Screaming _

_Burning Buildings_

_Chaos Everywhere_

_Were what I saw when I woked up, I looked around and saw many people with orange-yellowish skin running or flying away, I looked up to the sky and saw ships sending beams towards the ground. Next thing I know I'm flying towards what look like a castle. I couldn't understand how I knew were everything was located since I don't know this place yet somehow it seems familiar. As I reach the castle doors I landed and opened the doors while saying "MOM, DAD, KORIAND'R, KOMAND'R!" As I reach a door I heard a feminine scream I broke the door and saw a terrifying site. I saw five people in the room four of them look related due to their orange-yellowish skin, three female and one male. But the oldest male and female were on the ground in a puddle of blood. The youngest girl had red hair that reached her back her eyes were emerald green and her sclera (the whites in the eyes) were light green. She was wearing a purple dress that look like royalty, she had silver braces on her wrists and a green jewelry necklace. The older girl had black hair her eyes were purple and her scleras were a light purple. She was also wearing what the younger girl was wearing but in purple but she had a purple jewel for her necklace._

_The next thing was a reptile human hybrid that was the tallest in the room he had green skin and had yellow and black armor that covered his torso and legs, he had bracers on both arms, black boots, and was wearing a helmet and a black cape that made him look liked the general of the soldiers that were attacking the city when I flew before getting to the castle._

_Both girls looked towards me and screamed "Ryuand'r get out of here!" The reptile-man thing turned around and look at me with a grin that made him look intimidating. "So this is prince Dragonfire the one who can use white fire hmm doesn't look like much" he said. As I look at him I should of been afraid but I felt angry then I flew towards him and my hands had white fire on them as I reach him he backhanded me. "Pathetic" he said "but you will prove useful to me" he walk towards me and before he could reach me a person in a brown robe that covered his face appeared before me. "Who are you?" demanded the Reptile. "I am no one but this boy is destined for great things and as such I will take him away from you" said the person as a white glow soon surrounded us. "BROTHER!" yelled the two girls. I looked at them and scream "Kory, Komand'r Noooooo!" I screamed as soon the white light enveloped me and then saw darkness._

I gasp as I woked up it has been two days since the trip to Corpus and meeting that weird guy who gave me the green and purple jewelry necklace that I've been having some strange things happening to me and said that the life I have been living was a lie and I've been having that dream. I couldn't understand it felt real like I knew the place but I never been there. And those girls who called me brother I'm still trying to warp up my head into this it felt like I knew them but I've never seen them before and it was driving me nuts before I decided to put it in the back of my mind.

I picked up my phone carefully since last time I broke my alarm clock by just grabbing it to check the time as it was '8:10 P.M.' I got out of bed to get ready for work. Now most people would go to sleep right now but not me since work overnight at Walmart. I almost forgot to introduce myself, my names Gregorio Hernandez or that's what I think ever since the dream I'm having I don't know anymore. As I took a shower and got dressed I look at the mirror I saw my skin getting an orange color like the people in my dream but I ruled that out due to being at the beach in Corpus, my hair somehow went from curly to straight and it reached my shoulders since I haven't cut it and turned red with black streaks. If anyone told me I'll just tell them my sisters did it to me. 'Sisters' my mind went back to those two girls who called me brother and what that man said makes me think that the people I live with was all a lie. As I kept thinking I heard a knock on the door "Greggie you ready" I heard a voice outside the door. "Yeah I'm ready give me a sec." I grabbed my jacket and backpack and headed out the door as I closed it I couldn't help but think this would be the last time I see this room. I just didn't know how right I was.

**Walmart 3:30 am**

The night went like every other night there wasn't much work just a few pallets of chemicals and paper goods. Except the fact that when I went to grab the ladder I crushed it effortlessly like I wasn't trying. And I was right when people asked me for my skin color and my hair, I just told them I went to Corpus and my sisters did my hair. As I was getting the cardboards on a pallet to throw away I heard what sounded like gunshots and people screaming. I ran towards the front and I saw people in suits and in military gear rounding up people in a circle while shooting those who tried to ran away. One man saw me and alerted the others and they shot me but instead of bullets they used tranquilizers as they hit me I felt dizzy and my vision was blurry then I saw black. When I woked up I was tied between Sarah and Jane. When I look around and saw the soldiers talking in some sort of language but it felt like I heard it somewhere. One of the soldiers saw me looking up and he told what I assumed the leader came up.

He was looking at me and said "We finally found you, you thought you could escape us but it was futile as no one can escape the Gardonians". "Who are you and what do you want" I told him. He laugh at me and said "my names Trogaar and what I want is you Dragonfire". I looked at him horror this couldn't be happening it was just a dream. "You're lying my names not Dragonfire its Gregorio." He had a serious look as he slap me and scream "Don't lie boy you have the same skin as a Tamaranean and your DNA we got from you matches the same as Blackfire and Starfire now where are they boy my patience is running thin?." What in the world was happening it's gotta be a dream this can't be real none of it is. "Hmmm not talking, don't worry we got ways to make you talk maybe she can make you talk, bring the girl." Two people came inside with a girl that look to be eleven but she had green skin, pointy ears, long green hair that reached her shoulders, and green eyes. She was wearing a purple and black shirt with black knee-high sneakers and a purple skirt. As I looked at her I was shocked to see that it was Alie the girl that I grew up with and who I saw as a sister she was strangely the one I connected with the most.

'_Oh no'_ I thought as Alie look at me scared and shocked. The man look at me and her and said "This is gonna be fun hmm now what to do with you" as he looked at Alie. He looked at the two soldiers near her and nodded as soon as he did that they began to throw her into the floor and started beating her. "STOP IT LEAVE HER ALONE!" I said as I tried to break free from the rope. "This can stop if you tell me where your sisters Blackfire and Starfire are at."

"I don't even know who they are please leave her out of this" as I saw Alie crying on the floor. "That's a shame oh well kill her like we did with the family that raised them" Trogaar said and one of the soldiers took out a knife and was prepared to stab her.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed as soon white fire started to envelope me I screamed so loud that the soldiers stop what they were doing and looked at me. As soon as the fire died down they were shocked at my appearance. I grew from 5'3 to 5'7 and any fat I had was replaced with muscle that looked like and Olympic swimmer. My shirt was destroyed and my pants changed instead of the khaki pants I was wearing I had black hakama pants (Ichigo Bankai Pants), my hair grew to my waist and was still red with black streaks, my eyes instead of the brown I saw growing up on the mirror became heterochromatic (2 colored eyes) in which one became emerald green with a light green sclera and my other eye became purple with a light purple sclera.

As they look at me in horror as I saw red as my eyes started glowing for what they were gonna do to someone I grew up with and saw as a sister. They tried shooting me with bullets this time but they bounced off me as they tried to reload I vanished in a burst of speed and appeared by Alie they were shocked at my speed and before anything could be done I grabbed both soldiers heads and squished them together. "AHHHHHHH!" both soldiers said before I completely squish their heads. The other soldiers were shocked at my brutality. "USE THE TRANQUILI-AAAAAHHHHH" said Trogaar before I appeared behind him and used a starbolt infused punch through his chest. The soldiers look in horror as their leader went limped as I took out my hand and threw him to the floor. Before they started to run away I sent Starbolts at them and obliterated them into ash.

As I freed the people they backed away from me like I was gonna destroy them. I couldn't care less and I walk towards Alie and checked on her she was unconscious and picked her up gently as I was gonna leave one the of people that were tied up said "That's right leave you monster and take that thing with you" I stop and look at him everyone else look at him like he was crazy. I started walking towards him as he got scared and backed away into the wall as he closed his eyes knowing he was gonna die as I got close I told him "No". He looked at me and asks "what?"

"I said no it's pointless to kill you since 1) you didn't do anything to her and 2) you're not a bad person" with that said I went to the back of the store to grab my backpack and left through the back door and flew off into the sky.

**Alie POV**

I woke up in what seem like a cave with a fire being the only light source I was thinking how I ended up here until it the memories came to me. My family being killed in front of me well the people who raised me since they told me I wasn't their daughter and my name isn't Alie it is Alice and that I only have an older brother who looks likes me. Then I remember being in Walmart where Greggie works and saw him being tied up and some guy calling him Dragonfire. But his names Greggie wasn't it? I don't know but then that guy had his men beat me up and I saw Greggie/Dragonfire trying to get free and the guy said for them to kill me I was scared that I was gonna die then Greggie/Dragonfire started to scream as white fire started to surround him and before it dies down I saw black as one of the men knock me out.

I started crying about what was happening to me then I heard footsteps at the front of the cave that I started to walk back because what if I was still with the evil men as I the footsteps got closer as I closed my eyes hoping that I wouldn't die. "Alie are you ok?" I heard a voice telling me as I recognized the voice belong to Greggie/Dragonfire? As I look at him and was shocked as this person in front of me didn't look like Greggie. This person was a lot taller than him, and he had muscles something Greggie didn't have, and his hair it reached his waist and it was red with black streaks, but his eyes caught my attention the most. They were two colors one being green and were the white was, was a light green color, same as the other eye but it was purple with a light purple color around it.

I was shocked that this was Greggie or was it Dragonfire now I'm so confused. I looked at him and asks in a surprised voice "Greggie?" He chuckled and nodded "Yeah but its Ryuand'r or Dragonfire now" I looked at him confused and asks "what do you mean Dragonfire now I thought it was Gregorio?" He looked at me sadly and shooks his head "No Gregorio was the name I grew up as my real name given to me by birth was Ryuand'r or Dragonfire in your language,"

"In our language"? I asks him "Well the Earth language since I'm not from this planet" he said. I look at him in shocked. "So you're an alien?" "Yea I am what I'm called a Tamaranean from the planet Tamaran" he said.

"But you look human?" I ask. "Yea I do but the difference is that I have a long purple tongue and nine stomachs" he asks as he opens his mouth and shows his tongue which was purple in color. "Wow no wonder you ate a lot of food during Thanksgiving," I said chuckling.

"So what about you Alie I've never seen you in green skin what happened to you" Dragonfire told me. I looked down because I couldn't explain why my skin, hair and eyes were green. "I don't know why I look like this but our foster parents told me that I have an older brother that looks like me and they said I could transform into any animal. Oh and that my name is Alice" He looks at me in shock and asks "What's your brother's name and can you turn into an animal right now?"

"His name is Garfield Logan and I don't know how to" I tell him. "Can you try? I'm sure you can do it just try to imagine the animal you wanna turn into" he asks me as I look at him. "I'll try" as I walk away from him and picture the animal I wanna turn into as I remember that he likes Dragons, ironic since his name is Dragonfire. I started to picture the Dragon from the movie we saw last week Eragon, as I begin to visualize I feel my body changing I would think that it would hurt since I'm changing size but it doesn't at all.

**3rd POV**

Dragonfire was patiently waiting for Alice, wow that's going to take some getting used to, to change that right before his very eyes she started to grow as she grew a pair of wings, a tail, and scales started forming around her body, her neck became long as her face started to grow into a Dragon head. Her legs and arms grew as she started to grow claws. Once she finished changing she opened her eyes and was shocked that she was taller than Dragonfire. She looked down at herself and was shocked that she had a body of a dragon with scales and claws, she look at her wings and it had feathers instead of leather that most Dragons had (Eragon, Saphira but green).

'_I did it'_ thought Alice as Dragonfire nodded to her but both got confused as they understood each other. "huh seems you have telepathy if I can hear your thoughts, try to change into different animals to see if it only affects your dragon form" said Dragonfire as Alice nodded and changed into different animals, they noticed that she can use telepathy when she changes forms but not in her human form.

"Alright that's enough for today Alice go ahead and rest and well go into town to get some clothes ok" Alice nodded and went to sleep before asking Dragonfire a question. "Where are we?" she said.

"I don't know I just kept flying until I got tired and found this cave well find out tomorrow you've been unconscious for a whole day, but we'll have to be careful since it's still too early to make an appearance since those Gardonians could still be after us well mostly me." Said Dragonfire

"But why were they after you?" Alice asks. "It's because they were looking for my sisters since we are all royal blood and the true heirs to Tamaran." Alice nodded accepting the answer as she went to sleep before saying, "It doesn't matter if you're not my blood brother your still my brother Dragonfire." She smiled as she went to sleep.

Dragonfire look at her shocked that even though he was pretty much at fault for what happened she still considers him a brother. He smiled as he walk towards her and kiss her forehead and went outside to look at the moon and stayed like that for a few hours before going to bed.

* * *

**Like It? Hate it? Let me know what you think review or PM please and no flames please I beg you, I don't want Gai and Lee to use them for their Flames of Youth *shivers* and also will need help on a title for the story so leave suggestions please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Twins and Siblings reunite

**Hikarikitsune27 here with Chapter 2 of Dragonfire took a while on how to do this and I hope you will enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans only my OC's**

* * *

"Hey" – Speech

'_Hey' - _Thoughts

"**Hey" Locations and Time**

* * *

**Previously on Dragonfire**

"_Alright that's enough for today Alice go ahead and rest, we'll go into town to get some clothes ok" Alice nodded and went to sleep before asking Dragonfire a question. "Where are we?" she said._

"_I don't know I just kept flying until I got tired and found this cave well find out tomorrow you've been unconscious for a whole day, but we'll have to be careful since it's still too early to make an appearance since those Gardonians could still be after us well mostly me." Said Dragonfire_

"_But why were they after you?" Alice asks. "It's because they were looking for my sisters since we are all royal blood and the true heirs to Tamaran." Alice nodded accepting the answer as she went to sleep before saying, "It doesn't matter if you're not my blood brother your still my brother Dragonfire." She smiled as she went to sleep._

_Dragonfire look at her shocked that even though he was pretty much at fault for what happened but she still considers him a brother. He smiled as he walk towards her and kiss her forehead and went outside to look at the moon and stayed like that for a few hours before going to bed._

* * *

**Story Start**

**The Next Day**

Dragonfire and Alice were walking to in the streets of the town called Jump City and went shopping to change their clothes. Dragonfire was wearing a purple shirt with black pants, black sneakers with purple trim. While Alice was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt with black pants that had purple on the sides and purple sneakers. As they were walking they didn't notice they were being watch by a group of teenagers with hate in their eyes.

The first person was male and look like he was a 5 year-old toddler. He was bald, and his eyes have no pupils, but he was wearing green goggles on his head. He was wearing a dark-green one-piece with shoes built in. the opening of his neck was quite large, he had a mechanical backpack that was connected to a grey piece on his chest.

The second person was male and he was the tallest of the group. He had long, brown hair and a goatee, and his eyes are white with no pupils. He was wearing a sleeveless black unitard with a yellow pattern going across his costume, and the patterns have circles sticking out. He was also wearing wristbands and shoes with the same pattern.

The final person was female who had light gray skin. Her hair is shaped like a horseshoe, sticking out just a little bit at the tips. Her hair color is light pink with a metallic black bands near the top. Her eyes match her hair color, with pupils shaped like a cat's. She also has small, oval shaped, pink cheek blushes. Her outfit is a black long sleeve dress with a violet centered bands. The bottom of her dress is cut like a witch's. She also had violet and black stripe leggings under her dress. Her shoes are black boots with violet soles. She also has a black collar with a violet charm on it.

They were Gizmo. Mammoth, and Jinx they were eating pizza as they saw the two walking on the street and thought it was their enemy the Teen Titans.

"What are Green-Boogers and the Alien Bitch doing here?" said Gizmo. "Not sure but Mammoth wants to smash them." said Mammoth.

Jinx look at them for a second and agreed "Yea let's get them while theirs only two of them then we can attack the rest of the Titans." Gizmo and Mammoth nodded as they ran towards them with their backs facing them.

**With Dragonfire and Alice**

"So where are we going next Ryu?" said Alice as she used Dragonfire's real name since it would cause a lot of people to notice her calling him Dragonfire. "Not sure Alice we can go e-"was all Dragonfire said as he was punch at the side of the face and flew towards three buildings before stopping. "BROTHER AHHHH" said Alice as she was hit with a pink bolt and landed on the other side on the street and lost consciousness.

"Ha that will show those pit-sniffers not to underestimate us" said Gizmo cockily. "That was too easy Mammoth don't like that" said Mammoth as he rubbed his hands. "Yeah it was but I just noticed Beastboy scream like a girl and Mammoth why you rubbing your hands?" said Jinx as she look at Mammoth.

"Hands hurt felt like hit a Mountain" said Mammoth. That shocked both Gizmo and Jinx since Mammoth was really strong and a simple hit to Starfire shouldn't have hurt him. "Wait Jinx you said that the Green-sniffer screamed like a girl?" said Gizmo as Jinx nodded while Mammoth just walk towards the supposedly Beastboy and look at 'him'. And saw that this Beastboy had long hair and had a smaller build than their enemy. "Uh guys Mammoth think this not Beastboy"

"What makes you so sure Mammoth?" said Jinx. Mammoth just grabs 'Beastboy' by the head and lifts 'him'. "Cuz Mammoth thinks this is a girl"

Both Gizmo and Jinx look in horror as Mammoth was right this wasn't their enemy Beastboy just some girl that looks like him. "You think this mini-Green-sniffer is related to that Green-Fucker?" asks Gizmo. "It seems like it but I remember her calling Starfire "Brother" you don't think that the 'Starfire' Mammoth hit was a guy?" asks Jinx scared since they never killed a person before and they think they killed two people for no reason.

"I don't know but I don't wanna go to jail" said Gizmo with Jinx and Mammoth nodding. As they were going to leave they stop as they heard a scream and what looked like white fire rising towards the sky.

"RAAAAAAHHHHHH" they looked up at the sky and saw that 'Starfire' was actually a guy but this one had the same long, red hair as Starfire but it also had black streaks. And his eyes one was a Green color while the other was Purple and they were glowing with what seemed white mist emanating from them. He look at the three criminals that attack them and he saw the big one holding Alice by the head. He then flew towards them screaming in rage to get his sister back whether she was blood related or not.

**3 days after the trip to Corpus Titans Tower Location Starfire's room 3:15 am**

Starfire scream as she was having the same dream over and over again. It's been 3 days since Starfire was having dreams of her childhood when she lost her twin brother by a mysterious man in a white light. It's been years since she thought of him and thought he was dead. 'Why now' she thought. As she was still thinking her door busted opened and came in three people and a canine.

One was male with black hair that defied gravity wearing a domino mask that hid his eyes, he was in his pajamas with a metal staff in hand.

Next person was also male but half of his body was mechanical making him look like a half human-cybernetic robot. His right hand look like a cannon that was ready to fire.

The next was a green wolf that kept walking around smelling for scents since it didn't find any the canine transform into a human form. He had green skin with green hair and green eyes like a certain green skin girl. He was wearing a black and purple Doom Patrol uniform, complete with gray gloves and purple sneakers.

The last person was female with grey-skin with her hair and eyes being violet in color. She was wearing blue cloak with a hood, with matching blue ruffled ankle-boots with black/gray soles, with a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is blue/black with cuffs at her wrists of the same color as her cloak. On her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together. Around her waist she had a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it and no pants, the belt ties at the back like a cord. On her forehead, she has a red and black bindi.

They were Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven teammates to Starfire that make the Teen Titans, Jumps City's heroes.

"Starfire are you ok we heard shouting" said Robin worried for his secret crush. "Yeah what's wrong girl did you get a bad dream?" asks Cyborg.

"I smell no one here except us so no one else is here" ask the green changeling.

"I sense no one here at Titans tower with my magic so were ok for now" said the empath.

"Don't worry friends I had the nightmares of evil again" Starfire smiles sadly as she looks at her teammates. Robin watches her and asks "What's the nightmare you're having Star?" Starfire looks at her bed as she clutches the sheets and says "It was when I was little when my planet was attack by Gardonians and the last time I saw my twin brother." She said as tears started falling from her face to the bed. Everyone look at her worried as they surround her.

"You can tells us if you want Star we can help you" Cyborg said. "If it helps I can turn into a kitten and you can pet me while telling your story" said Beastboy as he changed into a kitten and jump on Starfire's lap and fell asleep as she started petting him. _'Lucky'_ thought Robin as he nodded to Starfire to start her story. "Well it started when I was with Blackfire getting ready for mine and my brother's birthday…"

**That Afternoon- a few minutes before the fight**

As the Titans were doing their usual routines Raven was reading a book, Robin was listening to music while watching Cyborg and Beastboy playing Call of Duty with Beastboy losing badly. Starfire was making some food popular at Tamaran when they saw what look like white fire erupting towards the sky. Everyone was surprised by this but Starfire was shocked at the fire and couldn't help but think _'Brother is that really you'_.

"Titans it seems that the Hive are starting trouble again. TITANS GO!" said Robin as everyone went towards the flame. As Starfire was flying she was hoping that it was her brother that made the flame and had tears in her eyes. Raven was flying near her as she saw Starfire tear up and asks "Starfire you ok you're crying again?"

"Yes I'm fine Friend Raven but I hope whoever made the fire is someone I know" said Starfire. "You think you know who made the fire, who is it then?" asks Raven. Starfire look at her and in a serious voice that shocked Raven as she said, "My Brother" as she flew past the other Titans to get their first.

**Present Time after the Fight**

As the Titans reach the scene they saw what look like a person who look exactly like Starfire except his hair had black streaks holding a girl who look like Beastboy. They look for the Hive and saw them a few feet behind the guy on the floor moaning in pain. They look at the buildings and saw that some had white fire and had holes in them and the rest of the buildings were destroyed.

As Dragonfire noticed the people in front of him he was gonna fly away until he saw one of his sisters Starfire looking at him crying tears of joy, and also saw a guy that looked like Alice _'Kory and this guy must be Alice's true Brother Garfield'_ Before he could say anything Robin walked towards him as asks "Who are you and did you destroyed this place and beat those people behind you?" Dragonfire still looking at Starfire and Beastboy asks "So what if I did beat them up they hurt someone I saw as a sister even though were not related by blood and for the place not my fault it was in my way"

Robin felt like he was disrespected due to the fact that the person did not look at him. "I don't care but you're coming with us buddy to jail while that girl in your arms is taken away from you and sent to the hospital." Dragonfire look at Robin in rage as white fire started enveloping him while his eyes glowed and told him "If you think taking her away from me is gonna help you your sadly mistaken traffic light"

"Brother Ryuand'r!/Sister Alice!" yelled Starfire and Beastboy as they ran towards Dragonfire and Alice. Dragonfire saw this as he gently laid Alice on the ground as Beastboy and Starfire came up. Starfire had tears in her eyes as she cried on his chest as she finally found her brother after all these years. Dragonfire smiled at Starfire as he gave her a hug and shed tears on top of her head. Beastboy saw his sister on the floor and started to have tears in his eyes. He found out that he had a little sister before he left Doom Patrol and was one of the reasons he left to search for her. Now he finds her but she's hurt and unconscious and starts crying.

The rest of the Titans look at the scene with rage, sadness, confusion and shocked. Robin look at Dragonfire with rage as he hugged Starfire. He didn't trust Dragonfire as he singlehandedly beaten the Hive while destroying a portion of the city. And as such didn't trust him.

Cyborg and Raven knew Starfire had a brother due to the story she told them but for Beastboy to have a little sister was shocking and confusing since they didn't know the green changeling had one and were sadden to see their teammate crying.

As Starfire finished crying she smiled at Dragonfire and did something unexpected that shocked everyone even the Hive as they were regaining consciousness. Starfire kissed Dragonfire in the mouth as for Dragonfire he had his eyes widen due to Starfire kissing him but soon gave into the kiss as he started getting her memories from the time he disappeared to her slavery from the Gardonians to now. The Titans and Hive blushed as Starfire and Dragonfire started making out in front of everyone. Robin look at Dragonfire in jealously as he was kissing Starfire. Cyborg, Mammoth, and Gizmo flew back via nosebleed with perverted smiles on their faces.

Raven and Jinx's faces were red as they saw Dragonfire and Starfire kissing. As they continued kissing green and white fire started to envelop them until they were no longer visible. This continued until the fire started to dwindle down as they saw Starfire and Dragonfire just hugging each other with tears in their eyes.

As they separated Dragonfire started walking towards Alice as white fire started to gather in his hands, he crouched down as was about to touch her Beastboy grabbed his hand and scream "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOUR DOING!?". Dragonfire look at him and said "I'm gonna heal her." Starfire nodded and said "Its true Friend Beastboy, unlike other Tamarans Dragonfire's fire can heal people from any illness or wounds. Though the elders did say that he could also heal those affected by magic but we don't know if that's true yet." If they weren't already shocked from before they would be right now. Beastboy lets go of Dragonfire's hand as he watched his sister being covered in white fire and as soon as it started it ended quickly as he was shocked to see his sister with no wounds like she was never hurt. (1)

Dragonfire looked at Alice and nodded as he turned to the Titans and Hive and said "Well I'm going to sleep since I wasted a lot of energy fighting them." With that said he fell unconscious, before he could hit the floor he was grabbed by Starfire as she held him close to her for dear life like he was gonna disappear again. Robin gave a glance as he started to talk to the Hive members.

"So what happened that cause this much damage?" he asks as the three Hive members were shivering at Dragonfire.

**Flashback**

As Dragonfire was flying towards the Hive Jinx and Gizmo started to throw/shoot pink bolts and missiles at him. As they hit him they were smiling that a black cloud soon covered him. Soon their smiles turned to horror as Dragonfire came out of the smoke with no scratches or burns. Dragonfire soon reach them and punch Mammoth. Mammoth went flying through several buildings before stopping. As he got up he didn't notice that Dragonfire was behind until Jinx yelled at him "Mammoth behind you!" he turned around as he swung his fist but hit nothing but air. He look around confused looking for Dragonfire until he heard "Psst hey behind you"

As Mammoth turned around he was hit in the stomach, Mammoth gave a silent scream as the pain was unbearable it felt like he was being hit by 3 Superman's. He then flew towards his teammates he landed on the ground in pain.

"MAMMOTH!" yelled both Jinx and Gizmo as they ran towards him. Before they could reach him Dragonfire appeared in between them. Jinx and Gizmo looked at Dragonfire with fear in their eyes as his eyes kept glowing. Jinx and Gizmo in fear started shooting pink bolts and missiles at Dragonfire point blank. Before it reached him Dragonfire moved his left hand as it was glowing and pretty much just blocked them all as the pink bolts, missiles, and white fire hit every building around them.

As soon as he was done he grabbed them both and threw Gizmo in the air while he kicked Jinx in the stomach. He used about 30% of his strength since he knew if he went full strength it would of went through Jinx cutting her in half. As Gizmo was in the air Dragonfire appeared above him and grabbed both hands together and brought them down on Gizmo's backpack as it broke sending the green toddler speeding towards the ground. Before Gizmo hit the ground Dragonfire grabbed him by the collar and threw him towards Jinx as she was shakingly getting up, but fell down as Gizmo landed on her.

Dragonfire as soon as he was done grabbed Alice to check on her. As he saw her unconscious he roared towards the sky as the Titans finally made it to the scene.

**End Flashback**

Robin and the rest of the Titans looked at the Hive with disbelieving looks before looking towards Dragonfire as he was sleeping on Starfire's lap as she was playing with his hair making braids.

'_Aww'_ Raven and Jinx thought it was cute, well Jinx voice it as Raven just look on with a stoic face, because it look like they were a couple.

They guys except Robin made gagging sounds since they were being childish.

Robin look that the scene with jealousy and hate in his eyes since he thought it was supposed to be him on Starfire's lap not Dragonfire.

Before anything could be done Alice woked up and look around as she saw Dragonfire on the floor with his head on a girl that looked exactly like him. As she was looking Beastboy put his hand on her shoulder. Alice jumped slightly as she turned around and saw a boy older than her but younger than Dragonfire but looked exactly like her green skin, hair, and eyes. As she started to tear up she said in a low voice that held a lot of hope in it "Garfield?"

Beastboy heard her due to his hearing and smiled sadly as he nodded "Yea sis it's me" that was it as Alice hold onto Beastboy as she cried loudly on his chest. Beastboy just hugged her crying as well.

Robin sighed as this was getting too emotional for him. He looked at the Hive and said "Let's get you three to jail for attacking an innocent girl, and for pretty much destroying this section of the city."

The three villains look at him as Jinx said "Can we go after we talk to him we wanna ask him something" Robin look at them and sigh while nodding "Fine but you guys will be cuff I'm not taking any chances of you trying to destroy our home."

The three nodded as they were cuffed by Raven as she used her magic to immobilize them for the time being.

* * *

(1) - Note that Dragonfire doesn't remember much from his childhood only what happened on that day he was taken.

**That's Chapter 2 Dragonfire and Alice finally meet their siblings but what of Blackfire how will she enter this I don't know leave suggestions on how to have her enter. Let me know what you think of the fight scene. Review and don't forget the poll will still be on until next Friday so vote if you want it to be a pairing or a Harem.**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Blackfire and Tsuki?

**Hikarikitsune27 here with Chapter 3 of Dragonfire, I had a bit of writers block with this chapter but I hope you will enjoy it. **

**Now for the poll results for the story with 70% of the votes the story will be…**

…

… **A HAREM! I would like to thank those who voted on either my profile or on the reviews. **

**Now onto the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans only my OC's**

* * *

"Hey"- Talking

_'Hey' - Thinking_

**Hey - Time**

* * *

**Last Time on Dragonfire**

_Robin sighed as this was getting too emotional for him. He looked at the Hive and said "Let's get you three to jail for attacking an innocent girl, and for pretty much destroying this section of the city."_

_The three villains look at him as Jinx said "Can we go after we talk to him we wanna ask him something" Robin look at them and sigh while nodding "Fine but you guys will be cuff I'm not taking any chances of you trying to destroy our home."_

_The three nodded as they were cuffed by Raven as she used her magic to immobilize them for the time being._

**Story Start**

* * *

**That Afternoon**

Dragonfire woked up in what look liked a medical room he was hooked looking around as he got up wondering where he was as he got the memories of what happened before blushing at the kiss he and Starfire had. Suppressing his blush he walked out of the room into a hallway as he heard noises coming from his right. As he walked the voices started to get louder as the doors opened he saw the guys except Robin playing Call of Duty on a U-shaped couch in front a the biggest TV Dragonfire ever saw with Beastboy whining about Gizmo being a camper. Robin was in the corner on a computer looking at files that he was sending to his mentor, Batman if Dragonfire remembered right. The Starfire and Jinx were with Alice dressing her up with makeup while Raven was looking at them with a small smile. He saw Alice was having a fun time and decided to leave her alone. He looked around and saw a kitchen on the left side as he went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

As he was drinking he noticed that Robin was looking at him with a small hate in his eyes. Dragonfire raised an eyebrow at that but ignored because he thought he was drinking Robin's water but he didn't care because he was thirsty. Starfire looked up as she saw Dragonfire finishing drinking that she flew towards him and hugged him "Brother you're alright" she screamed. Everyone stopped at what they were doing and looked at Dragonfire before getting up and getting around him asking the same question.

Dragonfire looked at everyone before almost falling as Alice practically jumped him on his chest. Everyone laughed as Dragonfire was almost brought down by a little girl. He glared at them for this and was gonna say something before Alice poked him. Dragonfire looked down to Alice as she smiled and asks him "I'm glad you're ok Dragonfire I was worried when I saw you unconscious." Dragonfire playfully looked hurt as he said "So I'm no longer your brother now? I see how it is" as he tried to get Alice off of him. Alice looked at him in horror as she held on tighter not letting him go.

"NO THAT'S NOT IT YOUR STILL MY BROTHER AND you meanie you were playing weren't you?" she said as she glared at him in the end well tried to but it made her look cute instead, making Starfire and Jinx squeal and grabbing Alice as they hugged her while saying "SO CUTE!".

Dragonfire cough as he got both their attention as they look at him and saw that he lost his shirt and Alice had it in her hands. They look back at him and couldn't help but blush that he was shirtless. He was about to ask for the shirt when an explosion was heard as glass was shattered in the room and dust started to cover the place. As this was happening they saw a figure walking towards them as the Titans got ready for a fight. When the dust was gone they saw a female with long, black hair purple eyes as the scleras were a light purple, she had orange skin and had a purple gem as a necklace. She was wearing what Starfire was wearing but black in color, and in which Starfire's skin shows, hers was covered in metal plating of sorts.

It was Blackfire the older sister to both Starfire and Dragonfire. As she was looking around she saw a shirtless Dragonfire looking at her with tears in his eyes. She started to cry as she found her brother. Everyone was silent not moving until Dragonfire and Starfire screamed with joy in their voices "KOMAND'R!/RYU!KORY!" the siblings yelled as they group hugged each other while crying. As soon as they let go of each other Blackfire grabbed Dragonfire's head and kissed him.

Everyone just looked indifferently as Starfire explained to them that when she was kissing him she was getting his memories while he was getting hers. When Robin asked her if she had gotten his memories when she kissed him but she said no because it was a quick kiss and both people have to let each other look at their memories and depending on what they want it will take a while that's why they kissed for like ten minutes. Everyone nodded at that but when they ask her about the fire enveloping them she just told them that she didn't know but was blushing. This continued for about twelve minutes within five minutes purple and white fire started to envelop them until Dragonfire and Blackfire stopped kissing that the fire died down. As they let go of each other Blackfire punch Dragonfire in the jaw while screaming "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LEAVING US!"

As Dragonfire got up messaging his jaw he looked at Blackfire with a deadpan look and said "I wasn't the one who made a person appear to take me away I didn't want to leave anyway, and while were in the subject what about you miss drinking her sorrows away?" Blackfire blushed at that because of what she does when drunk or who she thinks about.

When that was done everyone pretty much went back to what they were doing. Dragonfire wanted to train a bit but Starfire and Blackfire wouldn't have any of it and took him to Starfire's room to talk to catch up.

**Starfire's room**

As they entered Starfire's room Blackfire and Dragonfire couldn't help but sweatdrop at Starfire's room. It was pretty much all pink in color the sheets, the curtains, the toys, and even the bed was pink the only thing that wasn't pink was a larvae/worm that was the size of a small dog that appeared to be sleeping on the bed, wait it does have pink never mind, _'What in X'hal have we walked into'_ thought both Dragonfire and Blackfire. As they sat down and started talking they didn't notice people outside their room hearing there conversation.

**Outside Starfire's room**

Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, Alice and the Hive were outside Starfire's room with their ears on the door listening on the conversation. Raven walked into the hall and saw them on the door and asks "Should you all be doing that?" they shushed her as they continued listening.

"What if they find out?" Raven asks again. "They won't Rae so quit worrying and join us?" Cyborg told her. Raven shooked her head "No thanks I need to meditate and I don't want to be near three angry Tamaraneans when they find out?" and walked off.

The Hive, Beastboy, Alice, and Cyborg paled and left to the living room. As they walked off Cyborg noticed Robin still in the door. "Yo Rob you coming?" he asks. Robin waved his hand and said "you guys go ahead I need to find out more about this 'Dragonfire' and make sure he isn't a threat to Starfire"

"Why don't you just asks him or watch him while training with us since he and Blackfire will be Titans." Cyborg said.

Robin looked at him "When did we agreed they were gonna be Titans?" Cyborg look at him and said "Since he was still unconscious Starfire asks us we agreed to it and Alice was going to school since she is still young but she is going to Charles Xavier school for the gifted I called him and he said it was fine, and Blackfire we asked her that the position was opened for her the last time she was here and she said she was gonna be one after she was done finding someone, which we didn't know was her brother until now. You even agreed didn't you realized it?"

Robin was shocked but then he realized that Cyborg was right he did agreed to it but was too busy looking at Starfire to notice. Robin facepalmed himself for making a mistake and realized why Batman didn't have a relationship. "Yea I did must have forgotten about it my bad" Robin said as he pressed his ear towards the door and listened.

Cyborg shooked his head and said "Oh well man it's your funeral if you're caught." And left.

**Inside Starfire's room**

As they were talking Starfire got both Dragonfire and Blackfire's attention "Brother, Sister we need to talk about what happened today." "Ok Sparkles what's wrong?" asked Dragonfire and smiled as he saw Starfire's face when he called her that she hated that nickname when they were kids. Blackfire laugh at Starfire when she saw her face. "Okay Sister Dear what is it that we need to talk about."

Starfire looked at them and said "I think we are destined to be Dragonfire's Gend'an" Blackfire and Dragonfire look at her in shocked to be each other's true love/mate they couldn't believe it. "Are you sure Starfire how do you know that?" asks Dragonfire still shocked.

Starfire looks at him and says "It's because when we kissed to get each other's memories my Friends told me that white and green fire started to envelop us and the same happened when Blackfire kissed you but it was purple and white."

Blackfire was shocked as she looked at Dragonfire _'To be Dragonfire's Gend'an'_ and blushed at the thought. Dragonfire still shocked ask Starfire "S-so what are we gonna do about it?" Starfire blushed and said "What we have to as Prince and Princesses of Tamaran, we have to marry each other."

"WHAT!?" a yell was heard outside as Starfire opened the door and saw Robin looking at her with a dumbfounded expression. "Friend Robin what are you doing here?" asks Starfire. Robin shakes his head and said "I was gonna get Dragonfire since the Hive wanna ask him something but that may have to wait, are you serious Star get married to him and your sister?"

Starfire look at Robin and said "Yes Friend Robin I must not just for Tamaran but for me as well since in the old stories of Tamaran if any Tamaranean kisses someone and their color fire starts to envelop them it means that the person they kiss is there Gend'an or mate in your language and must marry."

"But, but you can-" was all Robin could say before Starfire lifted your hand. "I'm sorry Robin but this is the way of my people and as Princess I can't turn down my culture you must understand." Before anything could be said Dragonfire told Starfire "Kory I know it's Tamarans way but we can also wait a bit before we marry we just saw each other and now we have to marry I'm sorry but it's too much to take in right now" and with that Dragonfire left the building by flying through the window and into the city. "Ryu!" screamed Blackfire then she looked at Starfire and told her "Couldn't you have told me first before telling him you should know of how he was before." And left to find her brother.

Starfire couldn't help but cry as she might have driven her brother away when she found him but she had to tell them about it. Robin saw this and told her "We'll find him Star let's get everyone to search for him." Starfire nodded as they went to tell everyone and started looking for him.

**Hours Later**

Everyone looked everywhere for Dragonfire and couldn't find him they started to get worried and were afraid that something bad happened to him.

"Where is he?" said Robin

"I don't know it's been hours since we started looking and we haven't found him yet, it's already nighttime and everyone's tired." Said Cyborg.

"We have to keep looking if we don't know if something bad happened to him" said Raven

"But where is he we looked everywhere and we can't find him" said Beastboy

"I know where he might be" said Alice "Well tell us" practically screamed Blackfire. Alice yelp as she was being yelled at by someone who can destroy a building in one punch. "W-well he mostly likes to watch the moon during the night in a high place, he always liked space now that I think about it, it now makes sense since he's an alien" said Alice.

"Friend Cyborg what's the highest building in Jump City" said Starfire. "Well it's that one way over there" he points to the tallest building which was a skyscraper that looks like a UFO on the top. (1)

"Well what are we waiting for lets-" said Blackfire before she saw a flash as it died down a Ten-tailed Wolf-Dragon started to form around the building and then started to shrink on the top. "Hurry let's go Dragonfire might be in danger" she said as she flew towards the building with everyone following her.

**With Dragonfire**

Dragonfire was sitting on a skyscraper while thinking about what Starfire said about being each other's true love and getting married it's just too much for him their his sisters for X'hal sakes. He shakes his head as he looks at the moon. He always like watching the moon since he was kid he never knew why every time he looks at the moon he feels calm like everything just falls of his shoulders. Even when he was a kid he always called the moon Tsuki he never knew why he did, but it just felt right to him.

_-Sighs-_ "why does my life have to get complicated" "It's cuz you make it complicated Ryu-kun" said a feminine voice.

"Who said that?" said Dragonfire as he looked around for the voice. "Oh you don't know me, you hurt my feelings Ryu-kun you always like looking at me when you were little" said the voice

"Ok I had enough show yourself now" yelled Dragonfire as white fire envelop his hands.

"Ask and you shall receive my cute Gend'an" in a flash a light a woman appeared before Dragonfire. Dragonfire looked at the woman before him she was beautiful like his sisters. She had white hair that reached her legs and had blue streaks, she had milky white skin. Her eyes were milky white that it made her look like she was blind. She also has a vertical line on her forehead. She was wearing a white kimono that has blue moon designs around the ends. She saw the look on Dragonfire's face and smiled.

"Like what you see?" as she leaned forward Dragonfire couldn't take it anymore and fainted on the spot. The woman giggled and said, "Oh yea he totally likes what he saw." And then she sat down and put his head on her lap.

**An Hour Later**

Dragonfire woke up and saw he was on the building "So it was just a dream" he said. "So I'm just a dream you hurt my feelings" said the woman behind Dragonfire.

"Oh my X'hal your real" screamed Dragonfire as he turned around and saw her smiling. "Of course I'm real you wanna find out?" she said with a seductive grin.

"Uh no no that's ok" said Dragonfire as he waved his hands frantically in front of him. "But seriously who are you and why did you call me your Gend'an?"

"You still don't know me then I'll give you a little hint look up" she said as she pointed up. Dragonfire looked up and saw the moon he was confused for a bit until his eyes widen and look at the woman in front of him giving a grin.

"TSUKI!" said Dragonfire. "Ding ding ding we have winner and your prize is me my cute little Gend'an" Tsuki said.

"But how are you my Gend'an I thought it was Starfire and Blackfire?" said Dragonfire. Tsuki poked Dragonfire on the head and said "you can have more than two Gend'an Ryu-kun"

"Wait you wouldn't happen to be Tsukiyomi the goddess of the moon would you?" said Dragonfire rubbing his forehead. "No I'm not Tsukiyomi she is someone else I have no name but the title I was given was Juubi though I did liked it when you called me Tsuki so I took the name" said Tsuki

Dragonfire was shocked that he was looking at the Ten Tailed Wolf-Dragon of legend he read a book on when he went to Japan for a school trip. "The J-juubi!?" he said

"Yes I'm the Juubi what you're shocked that the most powerful being in the world is a woman." Tsuki said with a little anger in her voice.

Dragonfire heard the tone and quickly shooked his head "No I'm just shocked that the Juubi is a beautiful woman instead of a Ten Tailed Wolf-Dragon"

Tsuki blushed that she was called beautiful and then smile "If you want a Ten-tailed Wolf-Dragon then you're gonna get one" as she leaped of the building and then in a flash of light she transformed in a silver Ten-tailed wolf that had scales on her legs, she had two wings that has feathers on them, she then grew until she was taller than the building Dragonfire was on. Dragonfire fell on his butt when he saw a single red eye that has 4 rings inside it and there were 9 tomoes, 3 in between each ring. Dragonfire was seriously hyperventilating that he was seeing the Juubi in her true form. Tsuki saw this and started to shrink into her human form and ran up to Dragonfire and hugged him. Dragonfire soon stopped and look at her with stars in his eyes "Oh my X'hal you are amazing" as he started hugging her. Tsuki was blushing since every other person male or female when they saw her demon form would run away. She then smiled as she started to hug him back.

The Titans and the Hive arrived on the scene and saw Dragonfire and Tsuki hugging each other. Starfire, Blackfire, and surprisingly Jinx and Raven were looking at Tsuki with jealousy in their eyes. The guys except Robin surprisingly didn't flew back via nose-bleed and were a little jealous of Dragonfire for getting a hot woman. Robin was thinking on how to use this so that Starfire wouldn't marry Dragonfire. Alice on the other hand was smiling at the thought of having another big sister. As they let go Dragonfire saw that everyone arrived and when he saw Starfire he couldn't help but smile sadly at what happened earlier.

Starfire saw this and quickly went to Dragonfire and hugged him while saying 'sorry' over and over again. Dragonfire just replied 'I know' after every sorry.

"So who's this Dragonfire?" asks Blackfire with a little anger in her voice. Before Dragonfire can answer Tsuki beat him to it, "My names Tsuki and I'm Dragonfire's mate."

"MATE!" yelled Blackfire, Raven, and Jinx as they heard what Tsuki said and were a little jealous that someone claimed Dragonfire and were glaring at her.

Tsuki saw this and rolled her eyes at their glares, "If you girls have a problem with that then ask don't just glare at me…" as she started walking towards them, when she got near them she huddled with them, "…besides he can have more than one mate you know and I'm for all on sharing" as they nodded with blushes on their faces. And with that they left to the tower all tired from searching for Dragonfire all day.

* * *

(1)- the same skyscraper that Raven and Slade were on in the episode Birthmark

**That's chapter 3 of Dragonfire, like I said before I had a bit of writers block on how to do this chapter but I remembered that if it is a harem it will have crossovers so I just went with it. Let me know what you think. Pm or Review**

**Note: I wont update for a while so don't be upset if I haven't updated**


	4. Chapter 4: Necklace and a Memory

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 4 of Dragonfire as promised it took quite awhile but I managed I hope you will like it.**

**Hikarikit: OH SHIT! –Dodges green, purple, white starbolts, black covered furniture and pink magic- Why am I being attack, first the Pokemon now them this is ridiculous.**

**Starfire: Where were you it has been three weeks Friend Kit**

**Blackfire: Yeah she's right Hikari I want to know why it took so long**

**Hikarikit: -sweating- well like I said earlier it took awhile and while I understand you girls being mad except for Tsuki 'which I'm grateful for' why did you attack me –points at Dragonfire-**

**Dragonfire: -shrugs and smirks- didn't wanted to be left out.**

**Hikarikit: If you didn't wanted to be left out I can get Guy and Lee and tell them your Flames of Youth have diminished and needs to be brought out. – grins sadistically-**

**Dragonfire pales: You wouldn't?**

**HikariKit: Try me? Oh and Girls you know all I have to do is end this story and no more Dragonfire right?**

**Girls pale: You wouldn't?**

**Hikarikit: Like I said before try me? So does anyone want to say anything that will have consequences. –looks at them-**

**Girls and Dragonfire: …...**

**Hikari Kit: That's what I thought anyway on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans only my OC's **

* * *

"Hey"- Speech

'_Hey' –_ Thoughts

**Hey – Time**

* * *

**Last time on Dragonfire**

"_So who's this Dragonfire?" asks Blackfire with a little anger in her voice. Before Dragonfire can answer Tsuki beat him to it, "My names Tsuki and I'm Dragonfire's mate."_

"_MATE!" yelled Blackfire, Raven, and Jinx as they heard what Tsuki said and were a little jealous that someone claimed Dragonfire and were glaring at her._

_Tsuki saw this and rolled her eyes at their glares, "If you girls have a problem with that then ask don't just glare at me…" as she started walking towards them, when she got near them she huddled with them, "…besides he can have more than one mate you know and I'm for all on sharing" as they nodded with blushes on their faces. And with that they left to the tower all tired from searching for Dragonfire all day._

* * *

**STORY START**

Three weeks it has been three weeks since the whole Dragonfire and Starfire episode that things have started to calm down. Nothing much happened in the three weeks just a few crimes here and there it was nothing that they couldn't handle. Alice was sent to Charles Xavier's School on the second week, and it hurt everyone seeing the eleven year old girl cry just when she saw her brother and was now not going to be able to see him for a while but luckily who you ask Dragonfire was able to calm her down enough to promise her that they will come and visit her. The Hive had stopped with their crimes when Dragonfire asked them why since they weren't all evil people. Gizmo told him that no one would hire or fund him since he looked like a toddler. Mammoth since he was all brawn but no brains and destroys things even though he doesn't mean it. Jinx since all her magic can do is bad luck and everyone she knows or gets to know end up getting hurt because of her.

We see Dragonfire walking towards the living room with a yawn it was still early in the morning but he needed to train again to get use to his powers and his physical training needed work since Tsuki is teaching him a fighting style that best suited him. The style has no actual name but Tsuki called it the ancient fighting style since it was used in the old days, but to fully use the fighting style Tsuki used gravity seals on his clothes that will get heavier and heavier with each passing day. He also learned that being Tsuki's mate gave him the same powers she has and has another energy source called Chakra but Tsuki changed it so that he can use the Spiritual and Physical energies of Chakra alone. He learned that the Spiritual energy is called Riatsu and the Physical energy is called Ki. (1)

Though when he asked if he will ever be able to use Chakra she told him that he will only when he is at an acceptable level and control in his Ki and Riatsu.

During these three weeks he also noticed Robin becoming more and more distant not just to him but everyone on the team as if he was going to do something that will make them change their views of him. He just shrugged it off deciding not to get involve it was Robin's issue and he can handle it as long as it doesn't affect Starfire or Blackfire he was fine.

As Dragonfire entered the living room he saw Raven on the laptop watching a show curious he walked behind her and saw the show was about two Pegasus ponies talking about how to solve a problem. As Dragonfire saw this a memory of a young Blackfire talking to a small blue coat anthro pegasus with rainbow hair that frizzles at the end crying as Blackfire told her about what happened to him. Dragonfire quickly got sadden by this and muttered "Rainbow".

Raven hearing someone behind her quickly closed the laptop and looked back with a shocked expression before getting worried at seeing his face. "Are you okay Dragonfire?" she asked in concern.

Dragonfire gave her a strained smile and nodded, "Yea I'm fine." Before losing the smile and walking away with his head down. Raven worried about him teleported to Starfire's room to find out what has made Dragonfire sad.

**Starfire's room**

Raven came out of the portal and woked up Starfire when Starfire asked what was wrong Raven told her about Dragonfire's expression when he muttered someone named Rainbow. Blackfire was waking up when she heard the name quickly got up and said, "Oh no"

"What do you mean oh no?" asked Raven

"Rainbow or her full name Rainbow Dash is an Anthro Pegasus from the Planet Equestria in a town called Ponyville where Dragonfire met her when our mother took me and him to see her friend Princess Celestia."

"Okay but why was he sad?" asked Raven annoyed at not having her question answered.

"It must have been the memory of when I saw Rainbow and told her about what had happened to him she was so heartbroken that seeing her cry made him depressed." Said Blackfire

"Sister is the Planet Equestria still there?" asked Starfire

"Yea I think so, last I visited the planet was about ten years ago when I checked up on her why?"

"So that we can take Dragonfire to Equestria and meet Rainbow Dash so that he is no longer sad but happy?" said Starfire smiling.

"Well we could do that but we don't know what will happen for all we know Rainbow Dash could have accepted that Dragonfire is dead and seeing him could probably break her as well." Said Blackfire worried about what could happen.

Starfire looked sad for a moment before giving Blackfire the puppy dog eyes and lips quivering. Blackfire saw this and couldn't help look away it's like those eyes are piercing your soul this happened for a while until Blackfire screamed, "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT WE'LL TAKE HIM JUST STOP IT WITH THOSE EYES!" as Starfire grinned largely like she won something big, oh wait she did.

"Okay so how-" "What's with the screaming?" said Dragonfire in a monotone voice that spooked the girls they turned around and saw Dragonfire on the door with a sad expression before they could answer him he just walked to the bed and laid there facedown as if he gave up on life all together. (A/N: Hikarikit: Drama Queen -shakes head in disappointment-)

"It's nothing we'll talk outside so that you can rest c'mon girls" said Blackfire as she shoved Starfire and Raven outside the room.

**Outside**

"So how are we going to get Dragonfire to Equestria without him realizing it?" said Raven as Blackfire was thinking on what to do.

"I don't know really but first we need Dragonfire to get out of his funk so we need to distract him so that he forgets about Rainbow Dash until we can come up with an excuse to go to space."

"But sister isn't it wrong to make Dragonfire forget about someone who he is friends with?" said Starfire confused about this.

"No it's not wrong Kory we're doing it just so that he isn't depressed until we take him their ok" said Blackfire as Starfire nodded.

"Hey girls" yelled a voice that when the girls turned they saw Beastboy walking towards them.

"What is it Beastboy?" said Raven

"Well me and the guys are going to Sam's Diner to eat breakfast and we're wondering if you girls wanna come." Said Beastboy

Before they could deny his invitation all three of their stomachs growled that made them blush and Beastboy laugh.

"So what about Dragonfire is he awake?" asked Beastboy

"No he is sleeping he's been training to get more control of his powers since we Tamarans use our powers with our emotions and has been learning how to fight hand to hand combat and use his new energies by Tsuki." Said Starfire half lying as Beastboy nodded

"Yea dude's sure been training hard. You know Cyborg's still a little mad that Dragonfire destroyed the training area last week." They all laughed at Cyborg's face when he saw the training area it was pretty much demolished, holes and cracks everywhere, and machines broken into tiny pieces, either way it was a good day for the Green changeling.

After laughing they left to eat, now that our heroes are eating breakfast let us take a look back at Dragonfire and see how he's doing.

**With Dragonfire**

After the girls left Dragonfire was crying silently at how Rainbow Dash was heartbroken seeing her cry was too much for him. After a few minutes he stopped crying and turned in the bed so that he was looking at the ceiling. A part of him was saying that it wasn't his fault that he was taken away but another part of him was saying that he could have done something so that Rainbow wouldn't have ended up like that. _'What would you think of me if you were to see me like this Rainbow'_ thought Dragonfire he knew that Rainbow would have cried with him then smack him on the head and tell him to stop being a crybaby and man up. He chuckled knowing that Rainbow would do exactly that.

Depression coming back he turned to the side and saw that his backpack was on the wall. Days after meeting Tsuki he went back to the cave and got his backpack. Seeing his backpack there he got up from bed and opened it, inside it were two binders full of drawings, blank pieces of paper, color pencils, pens, and pencils. He then saw something silver in front of the pouch of the backpack curious he grabbed it and took it out to see what it was. It was a necklace with a pendant, the pendant is a cloud with three lightning bolts together under it with each bolt being red, yellow, and blue. He never knew what it was when he was Gregorio but he kept it since it felt familiar. Now he remembered that Rainbow's parents created this for Rainbow to give it to him before he left. He remembered that he gave her his royal necklace which was a white crystal and hopes that Rainbow Dash still has it.

Seeing the pendant gave Dragonfire a spark in his eyes and quickly went to Starfire's closet grabbing a cloak with a hoodie and writing a note and left it on the bed before going to the window and flying towards the sky into space.

**One Hour Later**

After eating breakfast Blackfire and Starfire went to their room to check up on Dragonfire. When they got there they saw that Dragonfire wasn't in the room and there was a note on the bed. Having a bad feeling Blackfire went up to the bed and read the note out loud so that Starfire can know what it says.

_Dear Kory or Komand'r,_

_After seeing the necklace the Rainbow gave me when we were little I decided to go to Equestria to find her. I know you both will be mad at me for leaving without saying anything but I have to do this alone. I need to see her and let her know that I'm okay, I know that Rainbow Dash will probably beat me up first then cry but it doesn't matter I deserve it. I know that I shouldn't be blaming myself for what happened but a part of me knows that I could have done something. Anyway I'm sure by the time you read this I'll probably be outside the galaxy by now since I am the better and faster flyer of the three of us ;P and don't worry I'll be fine I can take care of myself. _

_Sincerely,_

_Ryuand'r_

Blackfire saw that there was a Chibi Dragonfire giving her a thumbs up that she couldn't help but laugh.

"So what are we going to do now sister are we going after Dragonfire?" asked Starfire but Blackfire shooked her head.

"No he wants to do this by himself and like he said on the note he's probably outside the galaxy by now and he is right he is the better and faster flyer of all three of us the only one who can come close to him is Rainbow Dash" she smiled softly as she remembered of when she saw them race each other when they were little. (A/N: Planned on ending it here but I decided against it since you guys and ladies have waited long enough)

**With Dragonfire**

Dragonfire was flying through an asteroid belt at high speeds that if anyone were to see him all they would see is a white streak passing through. So many emotions were going in Dragonfire at the moment: he was excited to see Rainbow again, but he was worried that she may have forgotten about him, he was nervous and afraid to how she would react when she saw him. What if she did forget about him and was living a happy life. He stopped flying as the thought came to him. Would it be selfish of him what if Rainbow was happy in her life would him appearing make an impact but what kind of impact he wondered. He was so deep in thought that he didn't see an asteroid coming towards him until it was too late. The asteroid hit Dragonfire as it sent him into asteroid after asteroid. Dragonfire was having a hard time trying to stop when he was kept getting hit by asteroids on all sides. Soon a big asteroid hit him on the back of the head and he lost consciousness. Dragonfire kept on floating in space for a while until he was pulled by a planets gravitational pull, he soon started to resemble a shooting star as he fell into the planet. If Dragonfire hadn't lost consciousness he would have seen the planet was like Earth only it was half its size and the lands were close to one another with the bigger land looking like a Pangea.

**On the Planet Below**

If anyone where to ask sixteen year-old Toph Beifong if she was having a good day she would have sent them into the air via Earthbending, she has finally left her parents place to have the freedom she never had when she was with them and she traveled with a group of two southern water tribe people and an Airbender who was the Avatar she would have thought it would have been great no adults to tell them what to do, no rules, doing what they wanted, she was looking forward to that life. But alas it wasn't meant to be when they first made camp the water tribe girl who goes by Katara asked her to help them unpack and set camp but Toph told her that she carries her own weight and that she has her tent set up already. Then they are being chased by an unknown machine and haven't slept all night. And every time they stop Katara asks her the same question and she answers the same answer. It wasn't until they found out who was chasing them it was three girls they saw at Omashu who they fought to save King Bumi an old friend of the Avatar that Toph told them that the reason they kept finding them was because of Appa's shedding. That was the last straw as the Avatar whose name was Aang had enough and yelled at her saying that it was Appa who carries her weight and that they didn't had any problems until she came along. In a fit of rage and being tired she left them without saying a word.

Now we find Toph walking on a path until she stopped when she heard what sounded like something falling in the sky and couldn't pinpoint its location with her Earthbending. Before she could do anything she felt something hit the ground in front of her and it hit hard as it threw her back.

"Goddammit I swear when I find the asshole who did this I'm gonna-" was all she said as she 'saw' with her Earthbending what crashed in front of her. It was a male that was older than her by two years with long hair that reached his waist. She 'saw' that the male has burns and bruises all over his body and was unconscious. Before she could do anything she felt someone near and used her Earthbending to attack them. When she checked it was an old man in his sixties rubbing his back while saying that it hurt.

After finding out that the guy wasn't a threat she and the man name Iroh pulled Dragonfire out of the road to the side. It was hard since Dragonfire weight like a thousand pounds that Toph had to Earthbend him to the side which scared Iroh since Dragonfire flew and hit a tree. After checking his injuries and bandaging them Iroh made some tea to pass the time.

**Later**

After what felt like an eternity of blissful oblivion, Dragonfire finally regained consciousness. Opening his heavy eyelids, Dragonfire groaned and tried to get up from the ground when a kind elderly voice quietly spoke, "Please, don't strain yourself." Feeling a hand pressing him down Dragonfire did not resist against the push as he opened his eyes fully and saw a concerned face looking at him.

He saw an old man in his sixties with gray hair, beard and sideburns and his eyes were black looking at him with concern. He had an aura around him similar to a grandfather but also screamed Power, and Wisdom. He turned his head and saw a girl younger than him with black hair that was tied in a bun and two bangs framing her face and another in between her eyes. Her eyes were pale making him think that she was blind.

"I- uh thank you but can you tell me who you are? and where am I?" ask Dragonfire confused since he remembered being in space until he lost consciousness.

"Well you're in the Central-Earth-Kingdom and my name is Iroh and this young lady is Toph" said Iroh as Toph just nodded. "Now if you can answer us some questions. What is your name? How did you end up in a crater and why are you so heavy?" as Iroh rubbed his back jokingly which made Dragonfire smile a bit.

Dragonfire sat up wincing from the pain before waving his hand to Iroh, "You might want to get comfortable it's a long story."

**Two Hours Later**

"And the next thing I know I black out and then I wake up seeing you two." Finished Dragonfire as he was stretching since the pain passed. Iroh was finishing the last of his tea and thought over at what had been said. "Interesting to think that there is life outside our world and your people can use super strength, flight, and fire but yours is white very interesting. But tell me why are you nervous and afraid of meeting this Rainbow Dash she is your friend ain't she not?" asked Iroh as Dragonfire looked troubled.

"Yea she is but what if she is happy with her life. What if she did forget about me and thought I was dead. Does that make me a selfish person? What if I show up and it makes an impact I worry that it'll be more bad than good. I-I just don't know what to do and it frustrates me!" yelled Dragonfire as he punched a nearby tree breaking it in half before sitting down frustrated on what do to.

Iroh seemed unfazed by this as he poured himself more tea. Toph on the other hand flinched when the tree broke. "You shouldn't be afraid Dragonfire for _'Fear kills more dreams than failure ever will'_," when he saw that Dragonfire was still troubled he continued, "Think of it like this _'Sometimes life is like a dark tunnel, You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving, you will come to a better place.'_"

Dragonfire was thinking over what Iroh had said after being quite for awhile he stood up and bowed to Iroh, "Thank you" he said.

"My pleasure sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights" said Iroh as he waved his tea cup around to emphasize his reasons.

"No thank you for what you said it helped me" said Dragonfire as he floated in the air.

"Hey where did he go he just vanished I can't sense him with my Earthbending" yelled Toph in shocked that someone can vanish from her senses when no one has done that before.

"Uhm Toph I'm still here" deadpanned Dragonfire as he floated close to Toph which spooked the young Earthbender as she fell to the ground, well would have fallen if Dragonfire didn't grabbed her and helped her up.

"Are you floating in the sky but how no one can fly?" asked Toph shocked

"Seriously Toph I told you and Iroh that my people can fly, have super strength, and use fire. What were you doing when I talked about this?" asked Dragonfire.

Toph had a sheepish look on her face while rubbing the back of her head, "Well I was kinda asleep," Dragonfire facefaulted at that before he floated up and told her, "How can you be asleep when I'm telling you about my life."

"Well one I didn't sleep at all last night due to someone following the group I traveled with and two you suck at telling stories." Said Toph as she laugh. Dragonfire's eyebrow was seriously twitching a mile per minute before it stopped and he grinned. "Well maybe you suck at listening to stories." Now it was Toph's turn to twitch as Dragonfire laughed before Toph joined as well.

Iroh looked from the side smiling at how Dragonfire and Toph were getting along and it proved to him and if two people from different worlds can get along then so can the Four Nations.

After Dragonfire and Toph finished laughing Toph looked to where Dragonfire was and asked him with a sad expression, "So does this mean I won't be able to see you again?" Even though she met him for a few hours she really enjoyed his company.

Dragonfire seeing her sad quickly landed in front of her and gave her a hug in which she returned. They stayed like that for a while until Dragonfire told her, "No it won't be the last time I can still come and see you. But to make sure I keep that promise I'm going to give you this." As he lets go of Toph and removed his necklace that he received from the man and gave Toph the green crystal and put it around her neck.

Toph was shocked that someone gave her a gift, yes she received a lot of gifts from her parents but it wasn't thoughtful or caring they bought what they wanted with their money and it wasn't even what she wanted. For Dragonfire to give her one made her have tears in her eyes but she quickly got rid of them she had a tough girl reputation to hold.

"Remember if you ever feel sad or need comforting put your hand on the crystal and it'll feel like I'm right there with you and don't worry I'll find you when I come to visit call it a hunch" said Dragonfire as Toph nodded but before he left Toph quickly hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before using her Earthbending to leave.

Dragonfire stood there with a dumbfound expression as he blushed. Iroh saw this and couldn't help but laugh at Dragonfire's face. Dragonfire got out of his trance before giving Iroh a quick playful glare and saying goodbye before flying towards the sky and into space. As he was flying he had one thought going into his head. _'I'm coming Rainbow you can count on it.'_

**In Equestria**

A certain blue polychromatic anthro Pegasus sneezed as she covered a smaller orange purple-haired anthro Pegasus with her snot.

"Eww gross why did you did do that Rainbow? You better not be coming down with a cold." yelled the smaller Pegasus trying to get the snot out of her hair.

"Sorry Scootaloo I guess someone is talking about me" said Rainbow as she rubbed her head before placing her hand on her chin. _'Who could be talking about me though, must be my Fan Club saying how awesome I am yep that's it'_ as the crystal glowed a bit but it went unnoticed by her.

* * *

(1)- He will learn only basic attacks not to powerful ones like the Kamehameha Wave in Ki or the Cero in Riatsu...well not yet ^-^ and as for a zanpaktou if you want your OC in here send me a profile of your sword like this

Name:

Description:

(Base form)

(Shikai):

(Bankai):

If hollow

(Release):

Spirit Form: if has anyform other than its weapon form

Brief History or what kind of attacks it can use:

so that's it if P.M. me if you want you OC zanpaktou on here

**That's Ch. 4. so Dragonfire met Toph and I planned to have him return but not sure when if you have any suggestions or ideas let me know and I'll try to use them. As for Rainbow Dash well that may be a secret once I finish watching My Little Pony still halfway on season 2 ^-^. **

**So until then off to Dragonball Xenoverse and try to get the Super Saiyan Skill which has become hard to do since most of the time Goku doesn't transform but I have a hypothesis on it I'll let you guys know on the next chapter if I have any luck.**

**Let me know what you think. Like it? Hate it? Review or P.M. please.**


	5. Chapter 5: Remembering a Friend

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 5 of Dragonfire and this chapter will be mostly on how Rainbow and Dragonfire met. I hope you will like it.**

**Before I forget the characters from My Little Pony are Anthro but I will still refer to them as Ponies so hopefully no one will be confused on this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or My Little Pony just my OC's**

* * *

"Hey"- Speech

'_Hey' –_ Thoughts

**Hey – Time**

* * *

**Last Time on Dragonfire**

_"Remember if you ever feel sad or need comforting put your hand on the crystal and it'll feel like I'm right there with you and don't worry I'll find you when I come to visit call it a hunch" said Dragonfire as Toph nodded but before he left Toph quickly hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before using her Earthbending to leave._

_Dragonfire stood there with a dumbfound expression as he blushed. Iroh saw this and couldn't help but laugh at Dragonfire's face. Dragonfire got out of his trance before giving Iroh a quick playful glare and saying goodbye before flying towards the sky and into space. As he was flying he had one thought going into his head. __'I'm coming Rainbow you can count on it.'_

**_In Equestria_**

_A certain blue polychromatic anthro Pegasus sneezed as she covered a smaller orange purple-haired anthro Pegasus with her snot._

_"Eww gross why did you did do that Rainbow? You better not be coming down with a cold." yelled the smaller Pegasus trying to get the snot out of her hair._

_"Sorry Scootaloo I guess someone is talking about me" said Rainbow as she rubbed her head before placing her hand on her chin. _'Who could be talking about me though, must be my Fan Club saying how awesome I am yep that's it'_ as the crystal glowed a bit but it went unnoticed by her._

* * *

**Story Start**

**Flashback**

_I was having the best day so far my parents took me to see the Wonderbolts Equestria's best fliers and I even got to meet my hero Spitfire and she even told me if I trained enough with my flying I could be in the Wonderbolts but I have to graduate from the academy in which I made a friend name Fluttershy she cool shy but cool, well not 20% cooler like me. Anyways after the show my parents took me to the park in which I started practicing my tricks hoping to impress Spitfire the next time I see her. After finishing with my tricks I started to recreate the Sonic Rainboom which I learned when I raced those Pegasus bullies that were making fun of Fluttershy. I started to fly high into the sky when I reached as high as I could go I fell straight back down towards the ground._

_I was speeding to the ground at high speeds but it wasn't fast enough for when I did the Sonic Rainboom. I closed my eyes as I was concentrating to get the Rainboom as I near the ground I curved up to the sky again that I didn't see somepony flying as well when I opened my eyes it was too late as me and the person crashed and fell to the ground._

_When I opened my eyes I saw who I crashed into it was a male person, with yellowish-orange skin about my age with red hair and black streaks that reached his shoulders and his eyes are what caught my attention the most one was green with a light green sclera and the other was a purple with a light purple sclera, holding his head in pain._

"_Ouch hey what's the big idea crashing into me like that?" said the boy_

"_Me you were the one who was in my way, so you crashed into me." I retorted back_

"_What I was flying enjoying the scenery and then all of a sudden YOU! crashed into me." He yelled back._

"_Hey what is going on here?" said a feminine voice that when I turned I saw another female with yellowish-orange skin with black hair that reached her waist and her eyes were a purple with a light purple sclera._

"_Nothing Komand'r we just crashed when I was flying that's all" said the boy as the girl just ran up to the boy checking to see if he wasn't hurt._

"_You're not hurt are you?" said Komand'r as the boy shook his head no._

"_Nope I'm fine besides nothing can hurt me." He said as he smiled widely but then I saw Komand'r grin mischievously, "Oh really so when we went to our family vacation and when you grabbed the crab and it pinched you it didn't hurt at all. I saw you running around screaming in pain while crying and saying, "Get it off! Get it off! Get if off!" I saw the boy blushed in embarrassment that I had to laugh._

"_Oh man that really happened you are such I wimp" I told him as his face was red in anger before yelling, "Oh yeah well I'm the best flier in my whole class in Tamaran I bet I'm faster and better at flying than you."_

"_What no one's better than me I and the best flier in my class I even did the Sonic Rainboom which I must say not even the adults here can do it." I looked at him smugly as he was getting angry at me but before he could retort Komand'r decided to intervene._

"_Hold you two if you wanna race then we will have a race got it?" She said as we both looked at each other and nodded._

_We decided to start the race at the park when we got in line Komand'r told us were to go, "Alright shrimps you two will start here at the park go all the way across Ponyville, to the edge of the Everfree Forest before coming back and make sure you don't do inside the Everfree Forest got it." She said as we both nodded, with tick marks on our heads for being called shrimps, I knew that the Everfree Forest was forbidden to all ponies since it affects all magic and that there are dangerous creatures there._

"_Ready to lose wimp" I told him before he looked at me and told me, "The only one who is going to lose is you crash." as he looked ahead with me doing the same._

_We waited for Komand'r to signal us that when she brought her hand down we both blasted from the park. We were neck and neck and I must admit he does have some speed if he can keep up with me. We just passed over Ponyville and almost to the Everfree Forest as we made a turnaround back to the park, when all of a sudden it started to rain and the wind picked up that I lost control and landed inside the forest._

_When I landed I was scared since I never been in the Everfree Forest when I heard what sounded like growling that when I turned I saw a pack of Timberwolves looking me hungrily. When I tried to leave I noticed that one of my wings was broken and I couldn't fly. I saw the Timberwolves getting ready to attack me that I closed my eyes. I didn't wanted to die yet I still haven't become a Wonderbolt, I didn't even get to say goodbye to Fluttershy, and I didn't even get to hang out with the boy he was awesome and we could have learned so much from each other._

_I heard the Timberwolves running towards me but then I heard one of the Timberwolves whimpering and what sounded like a tree breaking. When I opened my eyes I saw that boy in front of me with his hands on fire and it was white. _

"_Leave her alone you overgrown tree mutts" he said and started flying towards the Timberwolves with them doing them same thing. And next thing I know one the Timberwolves exploded in white fire as the boy punched one of them. The rest of the Timberwolves started to attack him altogether that he was having trouble keeping an eye on them that he got scratch on his back and on his chest. He then screamed as he was covered in white fire that he tackled the closest Timberwolf and grabbed it by the legs and started to spin around and around until he let go and it hit the rest of them. After getting up the Timberwolves started run away and back into the forest. When that was done the boy walked up to me with one of his hand still on fire. He was about to touch me when I slap his hand away from me._

"_What in the hay are you doing you're going to burn me you idiot" I yelled at him as he looked at me with a deadpan expression._

"_I can heal your wing with my fire so quit being a baby and let me heal you alright" he said as he went behind me and placed his hand on my wing. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come, but it didn't and I felt a warm sensation on my wing. This happened for a few seconds until it stop I felt my wing still broken but it didn't hurt as much as before._

"_I thought you said you were going to heal my wing, it's still broken dude" I told him and he told me that he couldn't heal it all the way since he just found out about his skill. I nodded and then he started to pick me up like the picture I saw when I mom and dad got married. I blushed I bit since no one has ever done that besides my parents. He then started to fly back to the park._

_When we got there we got hugged by Komand'r as she was worried since it took quite a while to get to the park. When I explained what happened to me and how the boy saved me she gave the boy a hug while saying that she was proud of him before grabbing his ear and saying he was stupid for doing a stupid stunt and for getting hurt. He smile a bit before telling her that he was very tired and fainted, I quickly got worried for him and when I checked him he was asleep, me and Komand'r chuckled a bit. After that Komand'r took us to the hospital to get my wing and his wounds check._

_When we got our hospital room after checking our wounds I was their laying on the bed thinking what could have happened to me if the boy didn't show up. I was visited by my parents and when they were told of what happened they were grateful that nothing bad happened to me and wanted to thank the boy but unfortunately he was still unconscious in the bed next to me. The doctors and nurses wanted to put him in another room but I didn't wanted that nor did Komand'r so they put him in the same room with me._

_**Few Hours Later**_

_It was nighttime and I couldn't sleep I was having a nightmare of what happened earlier and what would have happened if the boy didn't show up. I noticed that he was still asleep and I couldn't help but feel bad of what happened to him and that it was my fault that he was this way. Komand'r told me that it wasn't my fault since he always saves people no matter how beat up or injured he can get. But I still feel bad about that, but knowing that I couldn't sleep due to the nightmare I decided to sleep next to the boy hoping that the dreams will stop._

_When I laid next to him I noticed that he was warm and I like it he felt like a warm blanket that I quickly fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning I noticed that he wasn't in the bed and tried looking for him but I found him doing some push up's with one hand. When he was done he noticed me awake and smiled, "Hey your up how did you sleep crash?"_

"_Hey my names not crash its Rainbow Dash and next to be a Wonderbolt remember it." I told him angrily as he laughed at my expression._

"_Well nice to meet you Rainbow Dash my name is Ryuand'r or Dragonfire" he told me as he stretch his hand as I did the same and we shooked hands._

_**A week later**_

_After spending the week with Dragonfire I came to see that he was a cool guy, he helped me with my flying techniques while Komand'r or Blackfire as I was told helped me a lot with my speed. I even introduced them to Fluttershy and I had to admit I was a little jealous that Fluttershy quickly accepted Dragonfire an hour after she met him. Blackfire told me that Dragonfire makes quick friends with anybody even some of the most ferocious animals back in Tamaran._

_I was there with my mom and dad at the entrance at Ponyville seeing Dragonfire, Blackfire, and their mother talking to Princess Celestia before they started to leave I screamed, "Dragonfire wait up!"_

_Dragonfire stopped and looked at me as I flew towards him, "Hey Rainbow what's wro-" was all he said before I engulfed him in a big hug. I could tell that he was shocked before he started to hug me back. We stayed like that for a little while before we let go if each other. I smiled at him before giving him a necklace I had my parents made for me it was in the shape of my cutie mark._

_He was shocked that I gave him a gift before he smiled as he took off his necklace it had a white crystal. I heard Blackfire and her mother gasp before smiling as Dragonfire came behind me and placed the necklace on me. I saw that my parents smiled as well but I was confused as to why but I shrugged it off since I have something that will remind me of Dragonfire. As he floated he started to say, "Friendship isn't about whom you have known the longest…", and I finished it, "It's about who came, and will never leave your side no matter how far away they are." It was a phrase we came up with during the week we hanged out._

_As he left towards the sky I grabbed the crystal and smile as I made a new friend and I can't wait to see him when he comes to visit._

**Flashback End**

When I woked up from my nap I couldn't help but feel sad that I will never ever see Dragonfire again. Blackfire came by about ten years ago and told me what had happened, I felt so depressed that I never left my room and cried for nearly a month. And what was worse was when Fluttershy found out she was crying harder and never left her house for two months before I came and talked to her about it. Even then she is still shyer than she was before, with Dragonfire she spoke a bit more confident than when I met her, but now you can barely hear her only if you get close enough to her and by close I mean get in her face to hear her.

She still wears those hair clips Dragonfire had Blackfire make for her. They were simple dragons that we saw on a book that we read. The dragons were white for his fire and the eyes were a yellow sapphire to match her coat. I still have his necklace that he gave me I never took it off ever since the day I met him.

I looked at the calendar and noticed it was July 27th it's the tenth anniversary of Dragonfire's disappearance.(1) I looked at the date with emotionless eyes as that was the day I met him, ironic I make a friend on his birthday and I lose him that same day. I guess I better get ready for the day I began by going to the dresser and straightening my hair, Dragonfire always tried to make me get my hair straight during the week and I told him no that if it was straightened I would look like a girl, even though I am one, but being Dragonfire he never gave up. After straightening my hair I went to the Flower Shop and purchased a dozen white roses since the color reminds me of Dragonfire and that I learned that a white rose symbolizes love that is sustained by Loyalty, I blushed a bit at the love part but I've always been loyal to my friends. After paying for the flowers I went to Fluttershy's house to get her to come with me to the shrine we built for Dragonfire.

"Hey Fluttershy its me, it's time you ready to go?" I asked as I knock on her door.

"I'm coming" I heard her whisper as I heard clattering as the door opened and Fluttershy came out with her head down and her hair covering her left eye with the hairpins on her hair.

I sighed as I miss the old Fluttershy when Dragonfire was around but it wouldn't matter anyways. I started walking back to Ponyville with Fluttershy trying to keep up with me. As I was walking I didn't noticed other ponies watching me from afar.

**3****RD**** POV**

Twilight, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie were watching two of their friends Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy walking with Rainbow Dash having her hair straight and carrying a bouquet of white roses with Fluttershy following her. This puzzled, shocked and worried the girls since Rainbow Dash never has her hair straight and her and Fluttershy have depressed looks on their faces.

"What do you think is wrong with Rainbow and Fluttershy? They are always like this on this day. What do you think is wrong with them?" asked Rarity in concern as the rest of the Mane Six tried to come up with an answer but were unable to.

"I don't know but you reckon we better follow them to see what's up with them?" suggested Applejack as Twilight nodded.

"Yea let's do that I wanna know as well and see if we can help them in anyway." Said Twilight

"Oh are we going to spy on them I'll go get my leaf hat and some camo paint to use on our faces" said Pinkie as she somehow covered her face in camo paint and had a green military hat with leaves adorn on it. All the other ponies looked at her with confusion before following Rainbow and Fluttershy.

**With Rainbow and Fluttershy**

Rainbow and Fluttershy kept walking until they reached a hill just outside of Ponyville when they flew to the top of the hill there was a plaque on a rock with a white fire under it. As Rainbow Dash walked towards the rock she placed the flowers near the fire and had one hand running through the letters of the plaque.

_Ryuand'r_

_The best's friend of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy_

_He will never be forgotten_

"_Friendship isn't about whom you know the longest… It's about who came, and will never leave your side no matter how far away they are." –Ryuand'r and Rainbow Dash's motto_

Rainbow trailed the phrase with her finger as tears started to fall from her eyes. Fluttershy sat next to Rainbow as she cried openly with her head on Rainbow's shoulder. Rainbow didn't do anything since Fluttershy always did this every year. They stayed like this for what seemed minutes to them but was actually an hour before getting up and leaving. When they turned they saw their friends looking at them with worried faces.

"Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy are you girls ok? Why are you crying?" said Twilight as she walked towards them.

"We are ok Twi we are just visiting and old friend of ours" said Rainbow as she smiled sadly

"So where is he we can bring him to Ponyville were we can have a huge party for him." Said Pinkie Pie smiling at the thought of making a new friend then she started talking about what she was going to need for the party. Rarity went up to the plaque and read it, "Who is Ryuand'r? Is he a pet or something?" she asked as Rainbow and Fluttershy looked at her with a glare.

"Ryuand'r or Dragonfire was from the planet Tamaran that came to visit with his sister and mother to meet with Princess Celestia ten years ago." said Rainbow angrily before she smiled at the memory of Dragonfire.

"I remember something about that Princess Celestia was always sad this day every year but she never told me the reason." said Twilight

"So where is he then?" asked Applejack as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy got depressed and Rainbow answered, "He's gone his home planet, Tamaran, was attacked and he was taken away on this day, ironic since this is his birthday"

Everypony even Pinkie Pie looked at her with sad faces before walking towards them and giving them a big hug before dragging them to Ponyville to get ready for the sleep over they planned. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy smiled a bit knowing that their friends are trying to cheer them up.

* * *

(1)- I could never find Starfire's actual birthday so I decided to use my own, you know you would do the same, you know who you are

**Ch. 5 done Will the rest of the Mane Six make Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have fun on their slumber party or will it end in disaster? Will Dragonfire finally make to Equestria or will he still be flying? stay tuned on the next Episode of Dragonball...whoops wrong show anyways Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please**


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares Part 1

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 6 of Dragonfire **

**WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!**

**If you haven't read, seen or own My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic comic issues #5-8 then turn back now or you will be confused there will be a link in the bottom on this note so copy it and paste in on your web browser and watch the video on YouTube it is about 42 minutes so yea.**

** watch?v=mLd8wQARx40**

**The following Chapters are inspired by My Little Pony: FiM comic #5-8 Arc but with a few changes. Thank my little sister for that since she has the comics anyways I hope you will like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or My Little Pony just my OC's**

* * *

"Hey"- Speech

'_Hey' –_ Thoughts

**Hey – Time**

* * *

**Last Time on Dragonfire**

_Rarity went up to the plaque and read it, "Who is Ryuand'r? Is he a pet or something?" she asked as Rainbow and Fluttershy looked at her with a glare._

"_Ryuand'r or Dragonfire was from the planet Tamaran that came to visit with his sister and mother to meet with Princess Celestia ten years ago." said Rainbow angrily before she smiled at the memory of Dragonfire._

"_I remember something about that Princess Celestia was always sad this day every year but she never told me the reason." said Twilight_

"_So where is he then?" asked Applejack as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy got depressed and Rainbow answered, "He's gone his home planet, Tamaran, was attacked and he was taken away on this day, ironic since this is his birthday"_

_Everypony even Pinkie Pie looked at her with sad faces before walking towards them and giving them a big hug before dragging them to Ponyville to get ready for the sleep over they planned. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy smiled a bit knowing that their friends are trying to cheer them up._

* * *

**Story Start**

**That Night**

After having a fun time at the sleepover the girls decided to sleep after they were sleeping a black smoke entered through the window and went into their heads. As the smoke entered they started to move in their sleep with fear on their faces.

**Start Twilight's Dream**

Twilight was in Princess Celestia's throne room walking towards her mentor and friends with a smile. As she got close to her she spoke, "Princess Celestia I'm ready for our lesson"

Princess Celestia looked at her with disgust before saying, "I'm sorry Twilight Sparkle but you are no longer considered my student."

"Wha-what Princess you must be joking right?" asked Twilight fearfully as Celestia sneered at her.

"No I'm not Twilight Sparkle as of now you are no longer welcomed here on Canterlot so now you are dismissed FOREVER!" yelled Celestia at the end.

Twilight couldn't believe it the pony she looked up to, who was her mentor and friend banished her. Twilight walked away with her head down as tears started to fall.

**End Dream**

**Start Applejack's Dream**

Applejack looked on at her family's farm and saw what used the trees be full of apples and the grass green were now dead with nothing but rotten apples on the ground. Her entire family looked at her with glares except for Applebloom as she was holding her stomach.

"I'm so hungry" said Applebloom

"But I-I did everything I could" said Applejack but Granny Smith told her, "It seems you've done enough Applejack…enough to starve us to death and bankrupt us!"

Big Mac looked at her with a glare before saying, "Eeyup" as her entire family started to walk away from her. Applejack quickly tried to run up to them, "Wait I can still fix this please don't leave me." But it wasn't any good as her entire family left Applejack fell to knees with tears in her eyes.

**End Dream**

**Start Pinkie Pie's Dream**

Pinkie Pie was on stage trying to make ponies laugh but she was failing, she decided to do her best trick, knowing that it will make them laugh. She put on a tuba, a drum on her stomach, cymbals on her legs, balloons on her hair, and hoops on her arms.

As she finished her trick she saw the ponies looking at her with bored expressions that she couldn't help but chuckle nervously, "Heh tough room" she said and soon the ponies started to leave while whispering about how awful the show was or how it was a waste of time. Pinkie heard them and couldn't stop the tears from falling from her face.

**End Dream**

**Start Rarity's Dream**

Rarity had done it she created a bag just for Twilight and hoped that she will like it, "Rarity I'm here what is that you wanted to show me?" she heard Twilight say from the entrance.

"Just a moment dear I'm putting some finishing touches on your gift." Rarity said as she put a quill on a small pouch on the bag. As she finished she covered the bag before bringing it out.

"Okay Twilight here is your gift it took quite a while to make but I think you will enjoy it" as Rarity uncovered the bag and waited to Twilight to say how she loves it. When she heard nothing from Twilight she looked at her and saw a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeesh! No thanks Rarity" said Twilight as she moved away from the bag as if it will contaminate her.

Rarity was shocked that Twilight hates her gift, "But I made it just for you" Rarity told her. The scene changed and Rarity saw all her friends with a purple coat Anthro Earth Pony with brown hair and braces on her teeth. Twilight had a pink bag but it was horrible, there were so many stiches as if the pony just grabbed some loose fabric and sewed them together and it had gemstones but they didn't even go with the bag, and finally Twilights name was misspelled and it said 'Twilite' in all it was the most poorly made bag she had ever seen. But she saw her friends looking at the bag with awe. She heard Rainbow Dash say that it was two-hundred percent cooler.

But what hurt the most was when Twilight spoke, "Maybelle, you're SO generous- I don't know what we'd do without you!"

**End Dream**

"She didn't even spell your name right" mumbled Rarity in her sleep as tears began to fall

**Start Fluttershy's Dream**

Fluttershy was running after the forest animals as they ran from her in terror, "No, please come back!" she said to them but they just kept on running.

She spotted Angel sitting on a trunk of a tree that when Fluttershy flew towards him, he also started to run away, "Angel please don't run away please." As tears started to fall from her face to the ground.

**End Dream**

**Start Rainbow Dash's Dream**

Rainbow was running in the Everfree forest from a pack of Timberwolves after her. She kept on running until she tripped and fell to the ground she tried to get up and run but the Timberwolves surrounded her. She started to have tears in her eyes and as soon as the Timberwolves attacked her she closed her eyes waiting for the pain but it never happened. When she opened her eyes she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Holding one of the Timberwolves by the neck was none other than Dragonfire but he was older now and his hair reached his waist. Rainbow couldn't believe it her friend that was taken and possibly dead was right I front of her. She started crying tears of joy that she nearly screamed, "Dragonfire is that really you?"

Dragonfire looked at her with disgust before replying, "Well what do you know it's Rainbow Trash" Rainbow was shock, Dragonfire never talked to her like that.

"Dr-Dragonfire what is wrong with you?" she asked him before he started laughing maniacally.

"Nothing is wrong with me Trash but you on the other hand well I think I'll let the Timberwolves decide on that." As he let go of the Timberwolf and flew up leaving Rainbow there. Rainbow tried to fly after him but her wings are broken she screamed as the Timberwolves attacked her, "DRAGONFIRE PLEASE NOOOOOO!"

The scene changed with Rainbow looking at Dragonfire's back and they were in a tunnel of black smoke with a light source behind her. She ran up to Dragonfire in hopes to talk to him and find out what was happening to him. "Dragonfire wait please don't leave." Dragonfire turned and soon took off the necklace Rainbow gave him and threw in front of her. Rainbow started to have tears but soon cried as Dragonfire spoke, "I don't need anything from you Trash I never liked you and I never will so leave me alone and never ever talk to me again." And with that Dragonfire vanished.

**End Dream**

Rainbow was crying at this point but she soon started to scream in pain as a small tornado of black smoke enveloped her. "AHHHHHH!" she screamed

"What's happening?!" yelled Twilight as she woke up from Rainbow's screaming.

The other ponies were groggily getting awake but soon turned to shock as what looked like a claw in the smoke grab Rainbow and started to drag her into the window. "Help me!" Rainbow screamed as the smoke started speeding towards the sky.

"Rainbow!" yelled everypony there as they ran out of the house.

"Is the smoke goin' to the moon?" asked Applejack, as she saw the moon having the same black smoke outlining it, before Twilight looked towards Fluttershy and told her, "Go get her Fluttershy!" Fluttershy didn't have to be told twice she started flying at speeds that her friends never saw her.

Fluttershy was flying as fast as she could to get Rainbow, she lost one friend, and she wasn't losing another.

"Let me go you stupid smoke" yelled Rainbow angrily as she tried to free herself from the smoke.

"Hang on Rainbow I'm coming" yelled Fluttershy as she was getting close to Rainbow. As she was getting close the smoke somehow punch her, "Ugh" grunted Fluttershy as she was hit.

"Fluttershy!" yelled Rainbow as she saw Fluttershy get hit

"I'm almost there" said Fluttershy as she was getting near Rainbow, she stretched her hands to grab her, and Rainbow did the same as she was trying to get Fluttershy's hand.

'_Almost there' _thought Fluttershy as she was just centimeters away from grabbing Rainbow's hand, but then the smoke along with Rainbow disappeared.

"Wha?" said Fluttershy as she looked around for Rainbow but couldn't see her anywhere.

"Rainbow…..RAINBOW!" yelled Fluttershy as tears were falling from her eyes. She then screamed towards the sky, "DRAGONFIRE WHERE ARE YOU!"

**With Dragonfire **

Dragonfire was flying in space until suddenly he stop and check the necklace Rainbow gave him and saw it cracked a bit, "Rainbow" whispered Dragonfire before flying faster than ever before to reach Equestria. "I'm almost there Rainbow please be okay" as he was flying he saw Tamaran and decided to stop there first since he was going to need some stuff if what he fears is happening to Rainbow.

**Back with the rest of the Mane Six and Spike**

The ponies were in Twilights library house finding out what that smoke was and why it took Rainbow.

"OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH! Rainbow sh-she poofed then gone. Twilight! How?" Spiked asked hyperventilating on what happened to Rainbow.

Twilight was writing on a paper as he answered Spike, "I don't know Spike but I'm writing a letter to Princess Celestia right now, She'll know what to do…I hope"

Pinkie was thinking about the smoke before she replied, "That icky stuff looked really familiar."

Applejack nodded and said, "Pinkie's right- it was in my nightmare"

"I saw it in mine!" said Fluttershy

"Me, too!" said Twilight

"It was in my nightmare as well" said Rarity

"There has to be a link between this…stuff, I mean we couldn't all be having bad dreams, it makes no sense." Said Twilight as Rarity looked at her holding her head, "So what you are saying is that somehow that filthy smoke got into our brains?"

-gasp- "Brains?! Zombies?!" yelled Pinkie as she was hugging Applejack who had an annoyed expression on her face.

"So where do we even begin?" said Fluttershy worried for Rainbow's safety.

Twilight who was thinking soon brought her head up in realization, "Princess Luna! She's the protector of dreams and she was taken over by Nightmare Moon! She can help us interpret our nightmares and find Rainbow!" the other ponies looked at her nodding at her logic, "Princess Luna is our only hope. Anyone have a scroll?" she asked but soon she heard a voice that gave her and the other ponies hope.

"You can ask her in pony." It was none other than Princess Celestia with Princess Luna next to her.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!" yelled Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Spike

"I believe a dark energy has been infiltrating your dreams. My sister may be able to help." Said Celestia as Luna looked at the ground with a sadden expression.

"So, what in tarnation is going on here?" asked Applejack but before Luna could answer Fluttershy flew towards her and asked, "and more importantly, how do we get Rainbow back?! If you don't mind me asking" as she looked down at the end.

"Honestly I don't have a clear answer for you." said Luna as Twilight walked towards her and asked, "But you're the protector of dreams. You must know **something**! Anything?!"

"Only that evil, dark forces have taken your friend to the Nightmare Dreamscape." Said Luna as the ponies in the room gasp in horror.

"But why? What evil could still exist after you were freed?" asked Twilight desperately trying to find an answer as to how to help Rainbow.

"We are just wasting time here asking questions when we could be going to the moon and get Rainbow back!" said Fluttershy but Luna shooked her head, "It isn't that simple. You don't know what they are planning…"

"Princess Luna, I don't mean to be rude, but um, is there something you need to tell us" asked Fluttershy as Luna looked away from her.

"These ponies can be trusted, Luna. Tell us" said Celestia

"It's…It's troubling." Said Luna

"Princess Luna, there's nothing to be scared of when you're surrounded by friends." Said Fluttershy.

"Thank you Fluttershy…Something is happening. Something I had hoped would never come to pass." Said Luna sadly before Pinkie Pie came and asked her.

"Did you eat too much broccoli?"

"No" said Luna

"Sleep through your alarm?"

"No"

"Use salt instead on sugar?"

"No"

"Accidentally wear your shirt backwards all day?"

"No"

"Realized your mom was right about everything?"

"No, you see when I was trapped as Nightmare Moon, I thought I could show everypony how special I was by making them fear me, but the nightmare forces somehow knew exactly what to say to convince me…to give me their energy and hate. After my curse was broken by the Elements of Harmony. I believed the forces of darkness would wither and die…but I was wrong. Legend says that **if** the nightmare forces can harness enough strength through the cycle of the new moon, they are granted one more chance…" said Luna before Twilight asked her, "'One more chance' to what exactly?"

Luna then raised her arms and yelled in her Canterlot royal voice, "TO CLAIM WHAT NIGHTMARE MOON PROMISED-AN ALL POWERFUL KINGDOM OF THEIR OWN!"

"Then what are we waiting around for, it's time for some action not shuffling our hands!" said Pinkie Pie as she made a fist and slammed it on her other hand.

"Like what Pinkie" asked Twilight before Pinkie came up to her and told her, "Anything! Everything! We could…dress up like ninjas and **be** the darkness itself!" as she somehow was dressed in all black ninja gear doing kicks. Pinkie then looked at their confused faces before asking, "What? I'm not thinking big enough am I?"

"But why does that gobbledy-goo care a flying feather about us?" asked Applejack as Luna got a vision of a throne before shaking her head and answering, "Together you possess the Elements of Harmony, which have defeated the dark forces before. Now they will come after all of you-the only ponies who can defeat them…and destroy your home-" Luna stop there as the ponies gave confused looks before coming up with the answer.

"**PONYVILLE!**" they all yelled

"If we have to face our fears to get Rainbow back, then that's what we'll do" said Twilight

"Yeah!" said Pinkie and Rarity as Fluttershy gave a small squeak before nodding.

Luna was still troubled about them going but Celestia told her, "I must agree with them sister. The Elements of Harmony are very powerful. The power of the Elements returned you to me. I trust they can do it again."

"But what about Ponyville?" asked Luna worried about the other ponies

"I will help Ponyville prepare. You must save Rainbow and stop the attack" said Celestia

"But how will six ponies and a baby dragon get to the moon" asked Rarity but before they could answer they heard a voice that confused everypony in the room except for two.

"It's actually six ponies, a baby dragon, and a Tamaranean to the moon" it was a male voice that when the ponies turned they saw a human male around their age with red hair that reaches his waist with black streaks. He has one green eye with a light green sclera around it and the other eye was purple with a light purple sclera around it. He was wearing a black light armor with dark purple linings around it, which looks like it allows him movement. He also is wearing gauntlets that reach up to his elbows and an armor guard on his right shoulder.(1)

Before anything could be said Fluttershy flew towards the male and was hugging the life out of him.

"Dragonfire you're really here!? But how I was told you were taken when your planet was attacked by the Gardonians?" she said in happiness and confusion.

Dragonfire chuckled, "Yea I'm here and I missed you so much Fluttershy and yea I was taken but I didn't regain my memories until about a month ago. Speaking on which where is Rainbow Dash?" he asked in confusion as Fluttershy looked at him sadly.

"She was taken by the Nightmare Forces to the moon but we still don't know how to get there? I know you can get there by flying but what about us you can't take all of us at the same time." She asked but Celestia decided to answer that.

"I know of a way" as she wink before looking at Dragonfire, "It is nice to see you again Ryuand'r I heard what had happened to your planet and I'm sorry about your mother and father. They were good people." She smiled sadly towards him but Dragonfire nodded towards her.

"Its ok Tia and the Planet is still there if it weren't for my k'norfka Galfore Tamaran wouldn't be still standing" Celestia chuckled at her nickname Dragonfire gave her all those years ago.

"I see that you still give nicknames huh." Celestia asked as Dragonfire smiled at her.

"Yep you know I never been one for formalities" he told her before turning serious, "So when are we going to save Rainbow we need to hurry if these dark forces are dangerous if what you say is true." As Celestia nodded and started walking outside with Dragonfire and Fluttershy following her.

"I hope your friend is brave. The nightmare dreamscape is not for the faint of heart." Said Luna before looking at Pinkie weirdly as she somehow once again changed into a cheerleader outfit with the letter R on the front.

"Rainbow is strong as an ox, riding a fox, trapped in a steel box, using her teeth for locks." Said Pinkie as she waved her pom poms around.

"Pinkie Pie's right…I think. Rainbow would never back down if she didn't want to do somethin'." said Applejack as Twilight and Rarity nodded

"We'll all have to be strong for Rainbow." Said Twilight

"Then we must move fast. We don't know how long Rainbow's bravery will protect her." said Luna as the rest of the ponies walked out to meet with Celestia.

**With Rainbow**

"HEHEHEHE! Are you guys serious? Even Pinkie Pie is more intimidating than this. Show yourself, then take me home right now" said Rainbow as she was laughing that the smokes attempt to scare her.

Then the smoke started to woosh around her which creep Rainbow a bit, "R-really, that the best you've got? Wooshing around in the dark?" she laugh nervously. But then more wooshing sounds were heard and soon Rainbow was tied to the throne not being able to move at all.

"Ok I'll admit that was a tiny bit creepy. Hey not too tight" yelled Rainbow at the end as she closed her eyes to the pain. Soon she opened her eyes and was shocked at what she was seeing.

"Oh man that is definitely a step up…" there were many smoke clouds in the shape of many animals appeared before her but she was creeped out by their eyes. The eyes were blank and showed no emotions whatsoever, "Good show, wooshie smoke things."

* * *

(1)- Link will be on profile

* * *

**Uh-Oh Rainbow was taken but with Dragonfire in Equestria will it be enough for her friends to save her from the Nightmare Forces. What are the Nightmare Forces planning and can they be stopped them before it's too late?**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please**


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares Part 2

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 7 of Dragonfire**

**Happy Easter everyone I decided, since I finished this chapter on time, I will post this and Son of Nightmare Moon today so keep on the lookout for that as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or My Little Pony only my OC's**

* * *

"Hey" - Speech

'_Hey'_ \- thoughts

"**Hey"** – Nightmare Forces speech

* * *

**Last time on Dragonfire:**

"_We'll all have to be strong for Rainbow." Said Twilight_

"_Then we must move fast. We don't know how long Rainbow's bravery will protect her." said Luna as the rest of the ponies walked out to meet with Celestia._

_**With Rainbow**_

"_HEHEHEHE! Are you guys serious? Even Pinkie Pie is more intimidating than this. Show yourself, then take me home right now" said Rainbow as she was laughing that the smokes attempt to scare her. _

_Then the smoke started to woosh around her which creep Rainbow a bit, "R-really, that the best you've got? Wooshing around in the dark?" she laugh nervously. But then more wooshing sounds were heard and soon Rainbow was tied to the throne not being able to move at all._

"_Ok I'll admit that was a tiny bit creepy. Hey not too tight" yelled Rainbow at the end as she closed her eyes to the pain. Soon she opened her eyes and was shocked at what she was seeing._

"_Oh man that is definitely a step up…" there were many smoke clouds in the shape of many animals appeared before her but she was creeped out by their eyes. The eyes were blank and showed no emotions whatsoever, "Good show, wooshie smoke things."_

* * *

**Story Start**

**With Fluttershy and Dragonfire**

Fluttershy and Dragonfire were sitting on a hill with the others waiting for Celestia to show up with her plan.

"I sure hope Rainbow is okay. I can't imagine anything scarier than being kidnapped and taken to a Nightmare Dreamscape." Said Fluttershy worried about Rainbow as Dragonfire put an arm around her and told her.

"You know Rainbow is a tough one she can handle some stupid smoke. I'm sure Tia has a plan, we will save her don't worry, Stutters." Said Dragonfire trying to make Fluttershy smile which he did as she chuckled a bit before replying, "I can't believe you still call me after ten years I would have thought you would forget"

"I never forget my friends Fluttershy you know that" Said Dragonfire as he saw Celestia walking towards them with a piece of rope.

"Y'all know that's just a regular lasso right? It ain't nothin' special" said Applejack as she looked at the rope with a deadpan expression.

"We'll see about that" said Twilight smiling at Applejack with a face that says 'I know something you don't'

"Along with Luna's power over the moon. We should be able to shorten the trip for all of you." said Celestia as she closed her eyes and soon her horn started glowing yellow with the rope glowing as well.

"We're jump-roping to the moon?!" said Pinkie with 3-d glasses on and eating a bucket of popcorn.

Soon the rope started to move like a snake and then it flew towards the sky to the moon and wrapped around it.

"Careful…" said Luna as the other ponies grabbed onto the roped and started pulling the moon towards Equestria, "Using my powers to bring the moon closer to Equestria is harder than I imagined."

"We're right there with ya, sister" said Rarity as she was having a hard time pulling on the rope.

"Everyone Concentrate" said Celestia as she was having a little trouble as well.

Dragonfire saw this and sighed as he walked towards in front of Rarity and grabbed the rope. Everyone was confused about this until their eyes widen in shock. Dragonfire started to pull the moon towards them and was having no difficulty at all. Soon the moon was right above their heads as Dragonfire tied the rope on a nearby stump.

"That's it! Well done my ponies and you as well Ryuand'r. I will begin to prepare Ponyville. Good luck and don't forget the wingless ponies will have to use sure footing..." said Celestia as the ponies looked at the moon in awe.

"Whoa" said Pinkie as Dragonfire nodded, "Double whoa" he told her

"This is your last chance to change your minds. Remember the Nightmare Forces will use all of their power to scare you. They will unravel you with your greatest fears…Hopefully it's not too late" said Luna as she whispered to herself at the end.

"When we're together, the Elements of Harmony can overcome anything." Said Twilight as she and Applejack high fived each other.

"As long as we get Rainbow back it'll all turn out just dandy." Said Applejack agreeing with Twilight.

"Let's do this" said Twilight as Applejack and Pinkie came up behind her with Pinkie wearing some black glasses from the Matrix.

Soon the ponies who couldn't fly were on the rope balancing themselves as they moved towards the moon. It was peaceful for a little bit until Twilight said, "Well that's one small step for ponies, one giant leap for ponykind" which made Dragonfire groan.

"You just had to say that didn't you" said Dragonfire as he flew next to Twilight before floating back to Fluttershy

Applejack was desperately trying to not look at the ground below and told herself, "Just keep your eyes forward Applejack. Do not think about that gosh-darn-deep-darkness down below." And kept moving forward.

Pinkie was having no issues walking on the rope and was actually having fun before saying, "In space no one can hear you squee" which made Fluttershy a bit uncomfortable. "You're not helping" she told Pinkie

As they were halfway there Twilight was losing her balance and fell but Dragonfire flew towards her and grabbed her, "Gotcha, you alright there?" he asked as Twilight blushed a bit.

"Y-yea im fine thank you" said Twilight as Dragonfire gently put her back on the rope, what they both didn't notice was Rarity looking towards them with jealousy and glaring at Dragonfire a bit before continuing to the moon.

As they reached the moon Luna used her powers and guided the ponies to the dark side (A/N: Get it? anyone? no?-crickets chirping-) and just in time as the rope broke due to Pinkie's jumping. When they landed they couldn't see anything as it was completely dark.

"Finding Rainbow in the pitch black? No problem at all" said Applejack with sarcasm before Dragonfire lifted his hand and soon there was light, "I got it" said Dragonfire before looking around.

"Now we must hurry, **they'll** know we're here" said Luna

"And who is 'they' exactly?" commented Twilight before Luna started to move

"When the Nightmare energy came back to life, it needed a form to take" said Luna before Pinkie interrupted her, "So dark" before Dragonfire came up to her and took off her sunglasses,

"Maybe it's because you need to take your sunglasses of Pinkie" said Dragonfire before looking at Luna as she continued, "Unfortunately, the peaceful inhabitants of the moon became its victims and are trapped under its spell" Fluttershy gasp as her eyes were starting to water

"How could they do that to sweet little animals?" she asked as Luna started walking and said, "They aren't sweet anymore!"

**Elsewhere**

"**We made our offer very clear-"** said a smoke figure of a bird towards Rainbow as she scoffed

"Clear? You know what's crystal clear? The fact that you took me away from my home and friends besides I **would never** and **will never** stay here. Ponyville is my home." Said Rainbow as she looked away from the figure as it came close to her.

"**Oh, but we know that all you do is help your friends…"** said the bird smoke before another smoke figure came up and said, **"and we do need help from a pretty lady…don't we, Larry?"** before the bird smoke went to the other one and was choking him and looking at him with a glare.

"**I, uh, mean –don't we ShadowFright"** said the smoke nervously as Shadowfright let him go and started looking towards Rainbow, **"Without you, our entire existence is meaningless…your Loyalty would save us"**

"No! My Friends! They need me!" said Rainbow as she was getting annoyed with all this.

"**Do they? Or will they reject you once they find somepony who is more Loyal to them? Somepony with a bit less attitude and not lazy, maybe? Or how about when Dragonfire comes back will he still be your friend or leave you to the wolves"** said Shadowfright as Rainbow started thinking about her dream before she thought of something and yelled towards Shadowfright. "Dragonfire isn't coming! He was taken when his planet was attack! Your lying! YOUR LYING!"

"**Am I?"** said Shadowfright and soon a crystal ball appeared in front of him and an image of an older Dragonfire was seen having a goodtime on his planet before Blackfire came up to him and asked, "Hey Dragonfire how is Rainbow?" Dragonfire looked at Blackfire with confusion before saying, "Who?" and soon the image was gone. Rainbow looked at the crystal ball with tears on her eyes before Shadowfright told her, **"This was taken about a week ago he was found by his people and was taken back it seems he is having a great time"**

"But…he wouldn't forget me I still have his necklace, would he?" asked Rainbow and soon the smoke animals started to swirl around her.

"**I didn't see him wearing the necklace you gave him, stay with us and your loyalty would never be taken for granted just take off the necklace you have."** Said Shadowfright as the other smoke came up and said, **"you would never be forgotten"**

"Never? But I just want to…" was all a crying Rainbow said before a black smoke with a white star came to her forehead as her eyes glowed a pink color and heard a familiar voice but she couldn't explain where, **"and you will…more than you ever dreamed"** as the smoke finally engulfed her and soon a pink flash illuminated the room.

**With the ponies and Dragonfire**

As they were walking Pinkie decided to play a game, "I spy, with my little eye, something…**black**"

Fluttershy was looking at her own shadow before commenting, "Oh! Is it that thing that looks like a shadow of a shadow?"

Spike decided to play and answered, "I know, I know how about…" before Dragonfire interrupted him, "Every single thing that surrounds us?" he said annoyingly, but he was ignored as Spike pointed in the distance.

"..That extra dark patch of something right below that grayish blobby thing?"

Pinkie soon clapped and said, "Ding-ding-ding! You are correct sir!"

Fluttershy looked towards the ground in sadness and said, "I was so close"

"Not to toot my own horn, but I am pretty darn good at 'I spy'" said Spike with pride in his voice

"Speaking of horns tooting. I think they **Do** know we're here" said Twilight

"How can ya tell?" said Applejack and soon they were surrounded by the smoke animals.

"Call it a hunch" said Twilight as she looked around

"Well, howdy there, little critters with yer sparkly eyes. Whuddaya call that, Fluttershy?" asked Applejack as Fluttershy was sweating a bit and answered, "Possible inherent evil?"

"Something is coming…" said Luna and soon a black smoke cloud came from the tower and was soon in front on them, "…Run! I have no power over this Nightmare mist!" yelled Luna in terror as the ponies were shaken in terror.

"You heard Luna, Move them hooves!" yelled Dragonfire as he tried to get Fluttershy to move from her spot as she was frozen in fear.

Soon they started to run away from the mist it was no good as the mist was catching up to them and one by one they were engulfed in the smoke the first one to be covered was Twilight.

**Twilight's Nightmare**

"What the hay?" said Twilight confusingly as she was running from the mist on the moon and now she is in Canterlot in Celestia's throne were she sees Celestia reading a scroll. Twilight quickly ran up to Celestia and told her, "Princess Celestia! You would never believe-" was all Twilight said before Celestia interrupted with a glare, "…and you Twilight Sparkle, have no respect for the power you have- you're careless and a danger to those around you. You are dismissed forever."

"What?! NO?!"said Twilight as tears started to fall from her face

"The magic of friendship is dead, Twilight, and it's all because of YOU…" said Celestia angrily as fire rose from behind her throne, "…You have failed me Twilight. Your lack of knowledge has killed Friendship!" as Twilight was crying but she heard Spike's voice

"Twilight! It's just a nightmare. Remember why we're here!" and then she heard Luna's voice, "You must fight it, Twilight. Use your heart to see what these nightmares really are!"

"But Princess Celestia said-" said Twilight before Spike interrupted her, "Then why would we be here? It's not true Twilight!" Yelled Spike

"It's all a façade to keep you in your fear" said Luna as she was desperately trying to keep the mist away from them.

Twilight looked at the fake Celestia with a glare as her horn glowed brightly as said, "Friendship is not dead…", as Twilight woke from her nightmare and screamed as her horn send a magic beam towards the sky sending the mist with it, "And Nightmares **Aren't** real!"

"We must save the others from their nightmares before they are trapped in them forever" said Luna as they approached Pinkie

**Pinkie's Nightmare**

Pinkie was on stage with her hair with a rock stars look and she had a bottle of whip cream that she used to spray all over her face and legs. She saw the ponies booing her and was starting to tear up but she saw Twilight and Luna on the back with Twilight holding a sign that says, 'Yay Pinkie Pie!' with 'please wake up now!' in small letters

"So you can't partay?! Are you not amused?!" said Pinkie before one of the ponies threw a tomato in her face before having fire in her eyes as she glared at the ponies and said, "Guess what, nightmare-schmitemare?!"

And soon got on her knees before screaming, "I am the **MOST** laughter-giving, fun-having, friend-making pony ever!" and soon the ponies turned to smoke as they started to be blown away by Pinkie's voice. "You have no power over me!" said Pinkie as she drop the mic to the floor. (A/N: Pipebomb)

Spike and Twilight started clapping as Luna was whistling for Pinkie's performance as they moved towards Fluttershy

**Fluttershy's Nightmare**

Fluttershy was backed into a corner with fear in her eyes as the animals started to walk towards her growling, hissing and ready to attack her, even Angel was there was well looking at her with hate in his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I must have snuggled you too hard! All of you…" as the animals were about to attack her there was a bang on the door, which stopped the animals and look behind them, even the rabbit that was eating Fluttershy's tail look as well.

Pinkie was there with a brown detective's hat while holding a badge and said, "Paws up, bunnies!" while all the rabbits lifted there paws as Twilight came inside and pointed to one of the bunnies and said, "These guys are **fakers!**"

Pinkie then grabbed a bunny and scream at him, "Fakers!" Fluttershy was trying to get the rabbit as she said, "No, not my little friends. I accidentally hurt them- they're just scared"

But Twilight came up to her and pointed to the squirrel behind her on the window that was trying to claw her and said, "Scared or scary? Look at this!" as she swatted the squirrel as it turned to smoke.

Fluttershy looked on with disbelief as she said, "How could they?! I'm so mad I could yell! Almost."

Pinkie came up to Fluttershy and put her arm on her shoulder and said, "Sing it, sister" as Fluttershy looked on angrily before closing her eyes, "Oh, why not? FAKERS!" she screamed as the mist left her head and into the sky and soon started to follow Twilight as she said, "We need to get to Applejack and Rarity!"

**Applejack's Nightmare**

Applejack was looking at her farm in sadness as the farm that use to be green and full of apples was now a wasteland with nothing but dead plants all around. She looked towards Applebloom, Granny Smith, and Big Mac.

"I'm so sorry, everypony. If I had just done a better job…" said Applejack as she was interrupted by Applebloom who was holding her stomach as it growled in hunger.

"I'm so hungry, Applejack. Why couldn't you grow the apples right?" said Applebloom as Granny Smith came up with a bucket of dead apples as she looked towards Applejack with a glare, "Without our apples, all of your friends and family in Ponyville will **starve**" she said as Big Mac said "Eyup" as he looked angrily at Applejack

But before Applejack could answer she heard footsteps and turned to see Twilight, Spike, and Fluttershy running and flying towards her.

"What are y'all doin' here? Ya gotta get out–there's no more food left." said Applejack as Twilight was the first to reach her.

"No, Applejack, all of this is just a nightmare!" said Twilight as Applejack closed her eyes and was crying, "I don't understand. Can't ya see–all the trees are dead! My kin are starving!" but Twilight came up to her and told her in a sincere voice as she held her shoulder, "Applejack, this is a nightmare, and that's all it will ever be. You are an amazing farmer! You know that if there was even the slightest sign of trouble, we'd be there you help out"

"It just seems so real…" said Applejack before Spike interrupted as he pointed to Fluttershy swatting away the smoke, "See, these nightmare guys want to trap all of you here so you can't use the Elements of Harmony to beat them."

Twilight nodded, "Spikes right –it will take all of us to get Rainbow back and save Ponyville. We need you Applejack"

Applejack soon gained a determined smirk on her face as she said, "You're right. I would never let this happen! If you say this is a nightmare, I believe you!" as the mist left her head towards the sky and soon started going to get Rarity

**Rarity's Nightmare**

Rarity was walking in Ponyville to Twilight's house to see if she wanted to try on a dress she made. She would have asked her friends but she couldn't find them anywhere. As she was walking she saw her friends talking to each other laughing and smiling but there was the purple Anthro Earth Pony and Dragonfire but what shocked her was that Twilight was holding Dragonfire's hand.

Now for those who haven't guess it yet, Rarity has a crush on Twilight. Yep that's right our favorite fashionista pony has a crush on our favorite purple coat bookworm. Now if you're asking when that happened or how well I don't really know

…

…

…

Nah I'm just kidding it all happened when they first met and Twilight's determination for not giving up even though the situation may seem impossible and for helping her friends made Rarity see Twilight in a new light and soon well the crush was born.

But Rarity never told Twilight as she feared Twilight may hate her and end their friendship something she didn't want to happen. Anyways as she was looking she couldn't help but tear up as Twilight may never love her as she loved Twilight, but soon she started to cry as she heard her friends talk.

"Hey anyone seen Rarity?" asked Dragonfire as Applejack scoffed

"Who needs that good for nothin' pony all she does is whine an' complain about everything" said Applejack as everyone there was agreeing.

"Yea I mean whose afraid of getting a little dirty" said Rainbow as everyone laughed

"Then there's her voice I mean ugh it so annoying" said Fluttershy as everyone laughed.

"Yea it's like 'Darling you need to act more sophisticated like me and what not'" said Pinkie as she was imitating Rarity and that made them laugh harder.

"Besides we have Maybelle here and she is way more generous than Rarity I mean have you seen the bag she made for me" said Twilight as they looked at the bag and were in awe at how beautiful it looked. But in reality it was horrible.

"But you do know Rarity has a crush on you right?" said Dragonfire as Twilight made a disgusted face.

"Yuck don't remind me Dragonfire I would never ever go out with Rarity besides I have you" said Twilight as she went up to Dragonfire and gave him a kiss in which he returned.

Rarity was looking from the distance with tears in eyes but before she could do anything she heard Twilights voice call out to her from behind. Confused she turned and saw another Twilight with Spike, Applejack, Pinkie, Luna and Fluttershy going towards her.

"T-Twilight but how you're over there?" said Rarity as she pointed to the other Twilight kissing Dragonfire which made Twilight blush a bit before answering,

"It's all a nightmare Rarity the Nightmare Forces are making you relive your nightmares," said Twilight as she pointed to Applejack and Pinkie as they swatted the fakes and they turned to smoke, "See"

"But it looked so real" said Rarity as she looked on before she looked at the smokes in anger

"You filthy smoke how dare you try to make a fool out of me" yelled Rarity as the smoke left her horn and into the sky.

"Well, this is a little creepy" said Twilight as she saw that they were surrounded by smoke animals.

"Way creepy" Said Pinkie as she looked on as well

"Um, a little critter help here, Fluttershy?" asked Applejack as Fluttershy looked at the smoke animals in fear and said, "Sorry, I'm out of bravery for the day"

"You want some more? Well, we aren't afraid on you!" said Pinkie as she was doing some Kung Fu moves,

"**Aw, but some of you are afraid. Isn't that true…Luna? Is that what you're going for now?"** said a ShadowFright

"That is my name, my past as Nightmare Moon is long gone." Said Luna in an even voice to show that she wasn't afraid.

"**But there is something you fear…"** said ShadowFright as his sidekick interrupted, **"Come back as Nightmare Moon and we will spare your friends."**

"…**After all they've don't for you, this is how you repay them? tsk-tsk,"** said ShadowFright as he crossed his arms before floating right next to her ear, **"Of course, you know our other alternative"** he whispered at the end.

Luna closed her eyes as she told him, "No! You can't. These ponies saved me. Rainbow saved me I will go-" before Twilight, Fluttershy, and Applejack came up to her and surrounded her.

"You aren't going anywhere, Princess Luna" yelled Twilight

"Yeah, like we're gonna let some goth-loving bunny take another one of our friends." said Fluttershy

"Darn tootin'!" said Applejack agreeing with Fluttershy

"I'm your friend?" asked Luna surprised that what she did to them as Nightmare Moon they still see her as a friend.

"Well, Duh" said Pinkie as she put her arm on Luna shoulder as Rarity came up to her and said, "We all trust you–we know you would never lie to us."

'_But you have lied to them, Luna'_ Luna though to herself sadly knowing that when they find out they will hate her.

"**Well, I see you have some real friends here. Friends who would do anything for you…"** commented ShadowFright as he saw Twilight and Pinkie looking at him with a glare, **"…and these friends won't be dissuaded."** As he came face to face with Pinkie who had her hands up ready to punch and she said, "No way!"

ShadowFright then floated behind Luna **"This is your last chance 'Luna' before they find out what you let happen…"**, seeing Luna not giving in he continued, **"Well, my pony friends. I can see that we will not be able to make an…arrangement. Luckily we came prepared…"** but before ShadowFright could continue he stop as if all the air was gone and he wasn't the only one having the same issue the other smoke animals were having trouble breathing as well.

"What's happening to them?" asked Twilight but before they could answer her some smoke animals move out of the way to see Dragonfire on the floor before getting up with a white aura surrounding him and the ground began to crumble as lighting started to surround him,

"How dare you," whispered Dragonfire as his eyes were covered by his bangs, "HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled as the aura began to expand as he screamed to the sky with his eyes glowing. Soon the aura disappeared as Dragonfire was having trouble standing up and fell to the floor but Fluttershy caught him on time.

"Dragonfire what happened?" asked Fluttershy worriedly as Dragonfire was breathing heavily with half-lidded eyes.

"My nightmare they showed me my nightmare" was all Dragonfire said before he lost consciousness. Now if you all want to know what happened don't worry I got a solution to that.

**Dragonfire's Nightmare**

Dragonfire was flying towards Titan Tower as he finished his patrol and was looking forward to relax with everyone and go see Alice for a bit. As he entered the living room he saw no one there confused he decided to see if they were in their rooms. He checked all the rooms and found them empty being more confused he decided to use the communicator to find out where they are.

"Hey Kory where are you guys at I just got back from my daily patrol." Asked Dragonfire

"We are on the roof _Brother_ come meet us there" said Starfire before she ended the call. Dragonfire was confused on Starfire's voice it sounded like hatred when she said brother, but he shrugged it off thinking it was nothing.

Dragonfire soon reached roof and what he saw shocked him. With the Titans was Toph and Rainbow with her friends he was surprised and happy that the friend he made and his childhood friend where here. He soon ran up to them with a smile on his face.

"Toph? Rainbow? What are your girls doing here? Actually how did you get here?" asked Dragonfire as Toph and Rainbow looked at him in silence with glares. Dragonfire was confused on this before he asked, "Girls?"

What happened next Dragonfire was unprepared for, a pillar of rock soon hit his gut and as he doubled over he saw Starfire come up to him and hit him on the face and sent him towards the city. As he landed in the city he got up and saw the rest of the Titans attacking him.

Beastboy turned into a Sabretooth Tiger and was trying to claw him. Dragonfire dodged before he grabbed Beastboy and threw him towards Cyborg who was charging his canon arm. Dragonfire then ducked as Robin attacked him with his staff and sent a starbolt towards him and knocked Robin out.

He then moved to the side as a car, with black energy surrounding it, came towards him. He saw Raven gathering more items before sending them towards Dragonfire. Dragonfire flew towards the items and was dodging them to get to Raven. When he reached her he ducked and grabbed her cloak and started to spin her around faster and faster until he let her go and sent her towards Cyborg and Beastboy.

He saw Starfire and Blackfire attack him and as he blocked he told them, "Kory, Komand'r what is wrong with you girls why are you attacking me?" as he blocked a punch from Blackfire and was shocked when Starfire answered

"We hated you Ryuand'r we never liked you, you always had the love from mother and father and got everything you wanted while we got nothing and we hated you for it. Now that mother and father are dead the only one left is YOU!" yelled Starfire as she and Blackfire sent energy beams from their eyes to Dragonfire. Dragonfire was hit and was sent to the other side of the street.

When Dragonfire got up he saw Toph and Rainbow looking at him with hatred and glares. Before he could say anything Toph sent boulders at him in which he started to fly away but he didn't see Rainbow coming at him from above and was tackled to the ground. He then felt the earth grab on his arms and was brought to his knees he saw everyone there looking at him with insane grins that would make the Joker proud.

'_This can't be happening.'_ thought Dragonfire as they mercilessly started to beat him up, but what happened next shocked Dragonfire to the core.

He saw Alice walking up to him with also an insane grin before bringing her hand up and driving it through Dragonfire's chest right were the heart is located. Dragonfire had tears in his eyes as the young girl he grew up with and saw as a sister was the one to kill him all with a smile on her face. Before he could lose all hope he heard a voice that he hasn't heard in a while.

'_Ryu-kun wake up this is all fake it's a nightmare you have to wake up please'_ said the voice worriedly

'_T-tsuki is that you'_, said Dragonfire as he coughed blood, _'What do you mean?'_

'_What I mean is that this is what you fear the most it seems that those Nightmare Forces are reliving your fears and using it so that you won't be able to save Rainbow. Remember why you came to Equestria to see Rainbow please wake up Ryu she needs you'_ said Tsuki

'_Rainbow needs me'_ thought Dragonfire before he became angry, _'and this is fake…those…those…'_ "BASTARDS!" yelled Dragonfire as the smoke left his head and into the sky.

**End Nightmare**

We know see the rest of the ponies around Dragonfire making sure that he is okay. Shadowfright and the other smoke animals were regaining their breaths and looked at Dragonfire with interest

'_**Very interesting such power that boy has, I think we may have found a king for our queen'**_thought Shadowfright before talking, **"That boy is very interesting to literally take our breath away with just his power. I think someone would love to meet him and soon we will get the kingdom we were promised!"** as he and the other smoke animals came together and created a big cloud that exploded in a pink light. Soon they saw a pair of slitted eyes that were pink in color with the sclera a lighter pink and had lighting shape irises and soon a figure came out.

The figure was Rainbow Dash but was different instead of her sky blue coat it was very dark blue almost black, her hair what used to be a bright rainbow color was a darker shade, and it reached her waist. Her tail is that same color but is longer as well. Her wings are black as the night sky.

Everyone looked shocked at what happened to Rainbow and couldn't say anything as Shadowfright was next to Rainbow and said in a proud voice, **"Now the Elements of Harmony will be destroyed forever and Ponyville will be defenseless! Meet our new queen Nightmare Dash!"**

Dragonfire opened his eyes tiredly and saw what has become of Rainbow, "R-rainbow no" whispered Dragonfire before he went back into unconsciousness.

* * *

**That's Chapter 7 of Dragonfire. It seems Dragonfire and the Mane Five and Luna were too late as Rainbow was taken over by the Nightmare Forces. What will happen now will they be able to save her or will Ponyville be destroyed?**

**Find out next time.**

**Next time on Dragonfire: Nightmares Part 3**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please**


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares Part 3

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 8 of Dragonfire.**

**First off I would like to say im sorry for not updating in a awhile been busy with my sisters graduation, planning her graduation party, writing Harry Blacktalons, and other stuff as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or My Little Pony. Just my Oc's**

* * *

"Hey" - Speech

'_Hey'_ \- thoughts

"**Hey"** – Nightmare Forces speech

* * *

**Last time on Dragonfire**

_We know see the rest of the ponies around Dragonfire making sure that he is okay. Shadowfright and the other smoke animals were regaining their breaths and looked at Dragonfire with interest_

_'__**Very interesting such power that boy has, I think we may have found a king for our queen'**__thought Shadowfright before talking, __**"That boy is very interesting to literally take our breath away with just his power. I think someone would love to meet him and soon we will get the kingdom we were promised!"**__ as he and the other smoke animals came together and created a big cloud that exploded in a pink light. Soon they saw a pair of slitted eyes that were pink in color with the sclera a lighter pink and had lighting shape irises and soon a figure came out._

_The figure was Rainbow Dash but was different instead of her sky blue coat it was very dark blue almost black, her hair what used to be a bright rainbow color was a darker shade, and it reached her waist. Her tail is that same color but is longer as well. Her wings are black as the night sky._

_Everyone looked shocked at what happened to Rainbow and couldn't say anything as Shadowfright was next to Rainbow and said in a proud voice, __**"Now the Elements of Harmony will be destroyed forever and Ponyville will be defenseless! Meet our new queen Nightmare Dash!"**_

_Dragonfire opened his eyes tiredly and saw what has become of Rainbow, "R-rainbow no." whispered Dragonfire before he went back into unconsciousness._

* * *

**Story Start**

**Meanwhile in Ponyville**

Princess Celestia was looking at the preparations to make Ponyville safe from the Nightmare Forces as she knew that they would be coming, "The preparations are almost complete. Whatever Nightmare may be coming for Ponyville, we'll be ready…I hope." she said to herself as everypony were either boarding their homes, or flying with items to use, and her royal guards were align near the entrance of Ponyville ready to battle.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders reporting for Duty!" said Applebloom bringing Celestia out of her thoughts before Scootaloo came up to her and asked her

"How can we help rescue Rainbow Dash?" with worry evidently on her face

"A 'saves Ponyville from a certain doom' cutie mark would be so cool." whispered Sweetie Belle to Applebloom

"Not now Sweetie Belle…But it would be awesome." said Applebloom as she grinned at the end before turning their attention to Celestia as they walked.

"Even the smallest ponies can make the biggest difference. We must hurry before-" was all Celestia said as a huge wind appeared out of nowhere almost knocking everyone down as she looked towards the moon in sadness, "My poor sister, forced to be Nightmare Moon once again." but was shocked at the shadow on the moon only had wings and no horn.

"Nightmare Moon is back?!" asked Cheerilee in shock and fear as she remembers the last time Nightmare Moon did to Ponyville

"But that doesn't look like Luna?" said Celestia fearing of what happened to her little ponies.

**At the Moon**

"It's true, your powers defeated me before, little ponies, but what will you do now that I've taken one of you? Without **all** of you, your Elements of Harmony are powerless. Bit of a pickle isn't it?" said Nightmare Dash as she tried to look innocent but it didn't work as the others were still shocked at what happened to their friend.

"You think you're so cool and spooky? Well, a storm is coming for you! A Pie Storm!" said Pinkie Pie as Nightmare laughed

"A storm's coming? Ha! What do you think this is? A sigh stallion film?" said Nightmare as she laughed at Pinkie.

"Rainbow? Can you hear us? You have to fight it!" yelled Twilight trying something to get Rainbow back to normal as Nightmare scoffed at her foolish attempt.

"You ponies are dense, aren't you? Remember those Nightmare Forces you all 'Destroyed' with your little Elements of Harmony when Luna was around? Well, guess what? You didn't do such a super job after all- they now control your friend…Me, I suppose. Rainbow is gone! Do I need to make a diagram or something with pictures so you can understand?" said Nightmare as Shadowfright commented, **"Nice one Boss."**

"I don't believe you! Rainbow is still in there. I'm sure of it!" said Applejack as Pinkie nodded.

"Yeah, she just needs a little joggin' to her noggin! Like, something only she would remember!" said Pinkie before she got in Nightmare's face with her eye looking straight at her which made Nightmare blink, "Liiike, Rainbow, remember the time we went shopping in Ponyville and we past a window and you squealed in joy at seeing a doll that was so girly but you thought was so cute and bought it before making me hoofie swear to never ever tell anyone?" said Pinkie before realizing what she said, "Oopsie" she said as she gave a sheepish grin with Nightmare just looking at her with a '(-_-)' look on her face. (A/N: First Emoticon YAY!)

Fluttershy came up to Nightmare as she was holding Dragonfire, "Rainbow? It's Fluttershy your friend. We…need you to come back please Dragonfire is here as well he came to see you please Rainbow come back."

Nightmare saw the unconscious form as her eyes were returning to normal, "Ryu…" before she closed her eyes and a magical aura surrounded her knocking everyone back, "ENOUGH!" she screamed before she calmed down and looked at Luna who was glaring at her, "Luna, Luna, Luna, you had it all. How foolish you were to give up your power, and for what? These weaklings? HA!"

"You're wrong." said Luna.

"If you had taken my offer, and became Nightmare Moon once more, your precious ponies would be spared. You've done this to them, Luna, and they will never forgive you." said Nightmare as she walked up close to Luna trying to guilt her.

"Speak for yourself!" said Pinkie.

"Yeah! Leave her alone, Missy!" said Applejack agreeing with Pinkie.

"Don't listen to her Luna. She's playing a game." said Twilight angrily towards Nightmare.

"They say that now, but who could possibly forgive somepony who destroyed their lives?" said Nightmare with a grin.

"Alright, fake Rainbow–I take back my apology! I'm not sorry! And there are many more stories where that came from!" said Pinkie as she pointed towards Nightmare who didn't care what she said.

"It doesn't matter what you say, I'm taking Ponyville and you will be powerless against it. Take 'em down." said Nightmare towards the smoke creatures who grinned and started attacking them.

"Bring it!" said Pinkie Pie as she swatted her arms around.

Rarity was using her martial arts knowledge to kick and punch the creatures.

Applejack was using her lasso to tie one of the creatures and send them towards one another.

Fluttershy was protecting the down form of Dragonfire as she was using any rocks on the moon to keep them away.

Luna and Twilight were using their magic keeping the creature away that Twilight didn't notice one them behind her but Spike did.

"Oh no you don't!" said Spike as he grabbed his tail, "You took one of my friends, I'm not letting take any more!"

The smoke creature kept moving around but Spike held a firm grip, "**Let Go!**" he said

"Not until you give up!" said Spike as the creature moved more vigorously causing Spike to lose his grip little by little, "Surrender now, and I'll take it easy on yooou!"

"**How kind of you, Lil' dragon.**" As the creature finally got Spike off his tail and sent him to the air away from everyone.

"Spike!" yelled Twilight seeing Spike sent in the air.

"AAAAHHHHH!" yelled Spike in the distance.

As the fight was still going on Twilight and the others were getting tired as the smoke creatures kept on coming. And soon enough they were captured one by one.

"That's it!" yelled Twilight as she saw Nightmare laughing at Spike's demise. She then sent a magic beam towards Shadowfright, who was holding Luna and freed her.

"**Ouch!**" he yelled.

"Take that, you mean bean!" said Pinkie was she was being held upside down.

"Luna you** must** go back to Ponyville and help them! Go!" yelled Twilight as one of the creatures grabbed her horn to stop her from using her magic.

"I can't leave you!" said Luna not wanting to leave her fellow ponies to the Nightmare forces.

"Run now! Or Ponyville won't stand a chance!" yelled Pinkie.

"Yer their only hope!" said Applejack, "Besides, we can take care of these varmints!" as she was the last one fighting before she was taken down.

"I'll save your friends! I swear to you!" said Luna before her horned was glowing as she flew to the air and left the moon towards Ponyville.

"Take them to the dungeon- they're boring me." Said Nightmare in a bored tone.

"But ah-ha! I shall elude you with my masterful escape skills!" said Pinkie in confident tone as she started to wiggle.

"Uh, Pinkie, I don't think it works if you tell them you're going to escape." Said Twilight

"But some ponies don't like surprises." Replied Pinkie.

"**My Queen, shall we take this one to the dungeon as well?" **said a random smoke cloud who was holding Dragonfire.

"No take him to my quarters I want my King to be comfortable before we begin the ritual." Said Nightmare getting the attention of the other ponies.

"What ritual?" asked Twilight making Nightmare turn to her.

"Hmm I will tell you since there isn't nothing you can do. The one that will fuse the nightmare forces into him making him exactly like me." Laughed Nightmare making them look at her in shock.

**Later**

The ponies were in their cells thinking of ways to escape but couldn't come up with one.

"Oh man if Rainbow was here she would have said something about Daring Do freeing us with like a crazy explosion from duck tape and Applejack's hair and **Boom**! We'd be free!" said Pinkie.

"Well, I don't know exactly how explosive my hair is, but what can we do? Our magic isn't strong enough without Rainbow." Said Applejack.

"Applejack's right-without Rainbow, we can't use the Elements of Harmony to save Ponyville. And there must be a spell on this castle but my magic won't work." Said Twilight concentrating before her horn gave out.

"I do hope Luna does check in on Angel, and all of my other little animal friends… I wish I could cuddle a sweet, fuzzy, baby animal right now." Said Fluttershy in a sad tone before seeing a pair of red eyes on the darkness, "Oh my goodness! Little friend, come into the light so I can love you up! It's okay, your new friends are excited to meet your beautiful widdle face!"

Soon enough a deformed mouse came out, much to the scares of the others, but Fluttershy wasn't affected by it and brought her hand out of her cell to grab the creature.

"Hello, you cutie!" said Fluttershy in a warm tone that made the mouse get closer and closer to her before being picked up by Fluttershy, "And you can come and live with me in Ponyville! You'll love it there, Miss Buffy!" much to the confusion of said mouse at being given a nickname.

"Are we sure Fluttershy didn't get hit on the head?" asked Applejack worried about Fluttershy's mental health.

"Well she did lose two friends, one was thought to be dead but came back and was taken from her again, while Rainbow was taken over by Nightmare." Said Twilight worried about her as well.

"Poor Darling." Said Rarity looking at Fluttershy who was petting the mouse.

"There are so many great friends to meet! We even have a baby dragon-" said Fluttershy

"Little guy took a big fall." Muttered Applejack

"He would have done anything for Rainbow." Said Rarity worried about Spike

"And us," said Twilight, "Maybe I've been wrong this whole time…The Magic of Friendship can't save everything… It couldn't save Spike." As tears were forming on her eyes.

"Oh and we also have Dragonfire or Ryuand'r, he is a great guy I'm sure you will like him as well." Said Fluttershy still talking to the mouse ignoring her friends.

**With Spike**

Said Dragon was laying on a crater not moving at all until be barfed green fire which woked him up.

"Where am I?" said Spike looking around before getting up and was running towards the castle, "Okay, Spikey-boy, sure you're in the land of nightmares, but your friends need you. This is the time to show everypony what a tough dragon you can be." Before looking ahead of him and saw something shining which made him curious. When he got closer he saw a white crystal tied on a leather cord.

"What's this?" said Spike picking up the crystal to get a better look at it, "It's Rainbow's necklace what is this doing here?" he asks himself before putting it on and continued walking before coming across two paths.

"Hmmm…" said Spike rubbing the back of his head on which path to take, "And I shall take the road less travelled!" as he started walking to the path on the right which had smoke and a bunch of rocks before seeing a pair of blue eyes which scared him and made him run back, "Actually, if I want to find anypony, I should take the road more travelled!"

"_Who is the mightiest dragon ever? Who will bring joy to all forever?"_ started singing Spike as he was walking proudly.

"_That little dragon who saved the day, and made all of the ponies call out…neigh?"_ as he was walking slower at this point.

"_The most famous Dragon you ever liked, his name is-"_ as Spike fell on a nearby rock tired, _"Spike…Spike…Spike…"_ he never noticed a camouflaged slug on his spike listening to him singing.

"_But poor Spike, he ran all day…"_ by this time many slugs were around him listening to him, _"He ran so long, he lost his way…"_

"_Until Spike the mighty saved the daaay!"_ Spike brought up his head finally having the energy to move on as he saw the castle.

"Rainbow and the others have to be in there! Time to get stealthy!" said Spike finally taking notice of the slugs around him. "These camouflage slugs will be perfect!" Before looking towards them.

"Are you ready to join me on an epic quest to save my friends in distress?!" he said to them which made them look at each other before covering Spike.

**With Nightmare**

"There will be no mistakes this time! We must strike while those meddling ponies are locked away." Said Nightmare on the balcony looking towards the planet Equestria.

"**But my queen, aren't the ponies still a threat?**" asked Shadowfright confused as to why they didn't just get rid of them while they have the chance.

"Oh my dear Larry. My dear, simple unamusing Larry. I picked this pony vessel for a reason- to render the Elements of Harmony powerless!" said Nightmare in a bored tone.

"**Supreme one, may I ask why you chose this pony in particular? That yellow one seemed like an, um, easier option.**"

"I chose Rainbow specifically. She had the most fear out of all those ponies, while I would have chosen Rarity due to her self-esteem issues, Rainbow was…Pliable due to losing her friend. Her Loyalty was her fear of losing anyone else. I just had to make sure she would cave."

"**She was a bit stronger than we had hoped.**"

"Well, sometimes a little force in necessary."

As they were talking they never noticed Spike, being covered in slugs, on the balcony ledge listening to them talking.

"**And what will we do with the prisoners once we're victorious?**"

"For now, leave them in the dungeon…" Nightmare waved her hand boringly

'_The dungeon?! At least I know that they're safe for now._' Thought Spike

"…Or we could always lock them up and throw away the key! Hahaha!" laughed Nightmare at her own joke before Shadowfright was laughing.

"**Ha! Good one, my Queen!**" he says as the other smoke creature was looking around him.

"**Err…key?! I know I had it here a minute ago…**"

Having heard enough Spike went around the ledge towards the door and went inside the castle.

"I'll save them first, then we can rescue Rainbow from that nasty no-goodie together." Spike said to himself as he walked further inside the castle and came to a set of stairs leading down, "Dungeon has to be downwards right?" as he walked down the stairs.

"**How could you have lost the key?!**" yelled Shadowfright towards his 'sidekick' who was sweating nervously as he was being choked.

"**I 'misplaced' it. I didn't lose it. I'll find it! I swear!**" he says as Shadowfright lets go of him and kicks him into the castle.

"**Find it now, or you'll be joining those ponies!**" was the last thing he heard Shadowfright say before going down the stairs to the dungeon and heard Spike singing his song.

"**So, that pesky little dragon is in our castle? 'Larry's sidekick' huh? Not for long…**" said the creature out loud which made Spike gasp as he hugged the wall. When he heard the creature fly away Spike ran to the dungeon.

"I gotta hurry!" Spike said as he ran.

**With Dragonfire**

When Dragonfire opened his eyes he saw that he was in a room with a bed big enough for two people. He was confused on this before the memories of what happened came to him. He gasps before jumping off the bed was leaving the room to find Fluttershy and her friends. He didn't even make two steps before the door opened to reveal Rainbow in a sexy lingerie, which left little to the imagination, looking at Dragonfire with a smile.

"About time you woke up Ryu. I was started to get worried." Said Rainbow before she was engulfed in a hug by Dragonfire.

"Rainbow! Y-you're okay!" he said as Rainbow hugged him back.

"And why wouldn't I be? I'm a queen now! Isn't that awesome?"

"I guess that awesome? But where's Fluttershy? Where are the oth-" said Dragonfire before Rainbow put her hand on his lips which made him blush as she dragged him to the bed.

**Small Lime –I think?-**

"Oh, hush! You are worried for no reason! Besides I have a question for you…" she said as she got on top of him and kissed his neck which made him moan. While this was happening a black smoke was surrounding them, "Will you, Ryu…forget the past…" as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest, "and be my…"

**Small Lime end**

"Wait a minute-Did you say, 'Forget the past'?" he asks realizing what she said at the end.

"Why, yes I did."

"But I don't want to forget my past. What about my friends back on earth? What about Starfire, Blackfire, Alice, Fluttershy? What about your friends Rainbow? I know you don't want to forget about them either?"

"But, Ryu, don't you want to be with me? Forever…" she asks as her eyes changed for a second before going back to normal.

"Yes I do…but wait a minute…" Dragonfire wanting to see if this is the same Rainbow he knows back then "Rainbow? Where's the necklace I gave you?"

"That old thing I got rid of it since white isn't actually my color."

"Got rid of it?! I gave that to you as a symbol of our friendship and you got rid of it! You aren't Rainbow! Fluttershy told me that Rainbow never took off that necklace no matter what reason! You are not Rainbow!" yelled Dragonfire as the black smoke surrounded him as if trying to take control.

"NNNOOOOO!" he yelled as he was covered in white fire. The smoke disappeared to show that he was in a balcony with Nightmare looking at Dragonfire with a glare.

"It seems you've discovered my little secret—not only can I create your nightmares, but also your dreams too." Said Nightmare.

"I will destroy you and save Rainbow." Said Dragonfire but before he could do anything he was being held down by Shadowfright and his 'sidekick'.

"Oh, p-p-poor Dragonfire. You can't destroy me if and if you do you will kill Rainbow as well. You can't do anything, let alone your friends."

"So what you want me to help you take over Equestria. Forget it, I would rather rot in the dungeon before helping the likes of you." said Dragonfire with a glare as Nightmare laughed.

"Help?! Well that was the plan but you're will was too strong to be taken over by the Nightmare Forces. It doesn't matter besides…This nightmare has only just begun!" said Nightmare with a sinister smile as Dragonfire was taken away to the dungeon.

* * *

**That's Chapter 8 of Dragonfire. It seems Nightmare is about to put her plans in motion how will the mane Five, Spike, and Dragonfire get out of this and save Ponyville.**

**Find out next time.**

**Next time on Dragonfire: Nightmares Part 4 **

**Once again sorry for updating late with my sisters graduation, and her graduation party which I had to planned, working on an original manga with a friend, writing Harry Blacktalons and well drawing lol I got sidetracked a bit. So once again I am deeply sorry.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please**


	9. Chapter 9: Nightmares Part 4

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 9 of Dragonfire**

**Wow its been a few months since I update this story. I am sorry about that, I hope I didn't make anyone think I was giving up on this story because I'm not.**

**Anyways on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or My Little Pony. Just my Oc's**

* * *

"Hey" - Speech

_'Hey' - Thought_

"**Hey" – Nightmare Forces speech/ Location and Time**

* * *

**Last Time on Dragonfire**

_"It seems you've discovered my little secret—not only can I create your nightmares, but also your dreams too." Said Nightmare._

_"I will destroy you and save Rainbow." Said Dragonfire but before he could do anything he was being held down by Shadowfright and his 'sidekick'._

_"Oh, p-p-poor Dragonfire. You can't destroy me if and if you do you will kill Rainbow as well. You can't do anything, let alone your friends."_

_"So what you want me to help you take over Equestria. Forget it, I would rather rot in the dungeon before helping the likes of you." said Dragonfire with a glare as Nightmare laughed._

_"Help?! Well that was the plan but you're will was too strong to be taken over by the Nightmare Forces. It doesn't matter besides…This nightmare has only just begun!" said Nightmare with a sinister smile as Dragonfire was taken away to the dungeon._

* * *

**Story Start**

'_How could you leave the ponies? Your weakness made you Nightmare Moon once, and now you're weak again…you'll never be strong Luna.'_ Luna thought sadly as she flew back to Ponyville and landed near Celestia and the CMC.

"Where are the ponies and Ryuand'r?" asked Celestia worried about them.

"They were captured." Said Luna in a sad tone as Scootaloo came up to her.

"But what about Rainbow? Was she okay?" she asks.

"We know you mean well, but please stay out of harms way." Celestia tells the little fillies but Applebloom looks at her a bit mad.

"I'm sorry princesses, but I'm afraid we can't do that. This time our sisters need our help!" says Applebloom as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo nodded.

"I will not allow any more ponies to risk their lives!" said Luna which made the CMC's look at her in shock and worry.

"Lives? What happened?" asked Sweetie Belle as Luna looked to the ground in anger before looking towards Celestia.

"The nightmare forces are on their way. They will attack Ponyville." Said Luna as she and Celestia began to walk leaving a frightened and worried Sweetie Belle and Applebloom.

"Don't worry, sister, we'll be ready for them." said Celestia getting ready for a battle for the safety of Ponyville.

**Back on the Moon -Dungeon-**

Twilight and the others were in their cells having given up hope of breaking out and saving Rainbow and were listening to Pinkie Pie as she tried to open the cell.

"**Ahhh!** Let us out you…you **Dingus! Dingus! Dingus! Dingus!**" yelled Pinkie as she tried shaking the cell door open but was having no luck.

Applejack having enough of Pinkie's 'escape' screamed at her to stop, "Please, Pinkie Pie! Enough of the Dingus…es! Dingus!? Whatever it is in the plural." Only to smack herself as she saw Pinkie trying to bite the cell with her teeth before giving up.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Rarity asks.

"Apparently, over react in a completely unladylike way... Like you always do." Muttered Applejack but Rarity heard her and was angered by it.

"What?! That is absurd Applejack! Completely insane! You're the one who is all 'Howdy, pardner' about everything!" Rarity yells back.

"What does that even mean?!"

As they were fighting Twilight was getting angrier and angrier before she had enough. "Seriously guys! That's enough! Stop being-"

Fluttershy was in her cell petting the mouse, "It's okay, Miss Buffy—they don't actually mean it. We are all best friends." she says not wanting to see her friends fight.

"Your crazy, **wonderful** selves…" said Twilight before her horn started to glow and soon she was enveloped in her magic.

"Whoa! How are you doing that Twilight?" asks Pinkie in fascination.

"I-I don't know! I was just thinking about how glad I am that we're all friends," said Twilight looking at her hand, "And about what I would've missed out on if you didn't teach me about friendship."

"I remember when you first came to Ponyville. I knew we were going to be besties forever!" said Pinkie as her hand started glowing a pink color, "Wow-eee! Look at me!" as she waved her hand out of the cell so that everyone could see.

Soon enough the others were being enveloped by their own magic.

"Oh, my! That feels…like home." Said Fluttershy.

"Let's all have a big party for Rainbow when we get her home!" said Applejack.

"And maybe I can finally get her to wear a dress. Probably not." Said Rarity giggling.

"I think our happiness—our friendship—is lighting us up from the inside! Its amazing!" said Twilight.

**Meanwhile**

"NOW IS THE TIME FOR NIGHTMARE RULE!" yelled Nightmare who was dressed in spartan-like armor.(1) as the Nightmare forces yelled in approval before leaving the moon to Ponyville.

**Back with the others**

As they were feeling being enveloped by their magic it disappeared which confused them.

"What the hay?" was everyone's thought before three smoke creatures brought in Dragonfire and toss him into an empty cell and left.

"Dragonfire are you okay?!" says Fluttershy as Dragonfire nods.

"Yeah I'm okay." He says panting a bit.

"Are you sure Nightmare said that she was going to fuse the Nightmare forces with you. How do we know you are really Dragonfire?" said Rarity as she looked at him with a glare making the others, except for Fluttershy, look at him with conflicted feelings.

"But I didn't get taken, you girls have to believe me." Said Dragonfire pleadingly.

But before anyone could say anything the door opened to reveal Spike covered in slugs.

"Spike you're okay!" yelled Twilight happily seeing that her friend wasn't hurt.

"You are one tough lil' dude!" said Applejack.

"Aw, thanks. It was nothing just a dragon doing his mighty dragonly duty!" said Spike before going to Fluttershy's cell, "Sorry I took so long but I got lost in the castle and somehow ended up in the balcony again. I saw that they used some sort of ritual on Dragonfire but he was able to break out of it." Everypony besides Fluttershy looked to Dragonfire with guilty expressions and he just gave a small smile.

"It's okay besides we have more important things at the moment." said Dragonfire as they all nodded.

"We gotta get you out of here fast! The bad guys are on their way to Ponyville!" Spike tried pulling on the bars but was having a hard time moving them, "Ugh! They're locked!"

"Guys." Said Dragonfire but wasn't heard as Spike was pulling the bars harder and they didn't even budge.

Spike noticed the mouse on Fluttershy's arm and was a bit creeped out by it, "Uhhh… are you okay there, Fluttershy?"

"We're totally awesome!" she replied happily as the mouse was comfortable in her arms.

"It's okay Spike. We'll find a way as long as we're together." Said Twilight.

"Guys?" said Dragonfire again annoyingly.

"Now that we can see that, maybe we can kick the bars down?" said Applejack as she tried kicking the cell and was having no luck as well.

"I feel like I'm talking to myself?" said Dragonfire face palming himself.

"Stop! The guard is sleeping outside the door! He'll hear." Said Spike in worry.

"Think everypony—how can we get out without waking up the guard?" said Twilight as she put her hand on her chin thinking of ways to get out.

Everyone was thinking, except for Dragonfire and Fluttershy, on how to get out before Pinkie brought her head up.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot! No sweat, my pegasisters and dragon boyz." Said Pinkie before she started to wiggle around her cell much to their confusion.

"Darlin', that's sweet and all, but dancin' ain't gonna set us free." Said Applejack deadpanning.

Pinkie didn't care what she said as she started to wiggle more, "Ye of little faith!" before a key fell out of her hair and in front of Spike. Everyone was shocked that Pinkie had a key this entire time but didn't think anymore of it, "Well, the **Dingus** wiggled right into me and the key fell out of his pocket! What's a filly supposed to do?!" said Pinkie as she winked.

Soon enough Rarity, Applejack, Twilight and Pinkie were freed from their cells. They were about to free Fluttershy and Dragonfire but saw that they were outside their cells stretching.

"H-how did you two escape?!" said Twilight shocked.

"There ain't anything a good old starbolt can't fixed." Said Dragonfire as he pointed to their cells and when they turned they saw the bars melted clean off shocking them.

"Now we have to hurry back to Ponyville—I overheard that some of Rainbow is still alive inside that nasty nogoodnick. We can still save her!" said Spike.

"Hey Spike?" said Dragonfire getting the attention of the young dragon.

"Yes?" asked Spike.

"Where did you get that necklace?" as Dragonfire pointed to the white crystal on Spike's neck.

"Oh I found it from where I landed and I noticed it was Rainbows, why?"

"Just wanted to know I gave that to Rainbow many years ago when I first met her. I thought Nightmare destroyed it but she didn't." said Dragonfire as Spike took off the necklace and gave it to Dragonfire who thank him before putting it on.

Just right when they were about to leave the door opened to reveal Larry's 'sidekick', "**Not so fast!**" he said angrily.

"Have a nice nap there? Ha-ha!" said Rarity as everyone tried to hold in their laughter. Making him angrier.

"**You can't escape from me! I'll stop you and finally get the attention I deserve!**" he said making everyone look at him with sad expressions.

"Do you really want to be friends with them? They're kinda mean to you." said Applejack

"**Friends? We don't care about friends! Friends are unimportant.**"

"Are you loco? Friends are everything that is wonderful and nice and fluffy!" said Pinkie as she got next to him.

"I bet those mean boogers don't even know your name, do they?" said Applejack making him turn away from her.

"**No, no they don't. Lar—I mean, Shadowfright says names are the most important element for being scary, but he doesn't even know my name.**" as Fluttershy and Dragonfire came up to him.

"How inconsiderate. What about your feelings?" said Fluttershy as she grabbed his arm making him turn away from her and crossed his arms.

"**I know—I mean no! Friendship means nothing! It has no power!**"

"I know you don't mean that, Friendship is what makes everything wonderful as Pinkie said, friendship are others that will be there for you on your ups and downs, they will understand you when no one else does, friendship is when someone stands with you no matter the situation even in the face of danger." Said Dragonfire as the smoke creature turned his back away from them not noticing the ponies glowing.

"**It doesn't matter what you say, there is nothing you can do to escape my clutches.**" They all gave a smirk at one another before the room got enveloped in a bright light.

**Meanwhile, in Ponyville...**

Everypony in Ponyville were waiting for the Nightmare Forces to show up. They did what they could to make sure their homes wouldn't get destroyed. The Royal Guards were in a line with their spears ready. Soon enough a giant black cloud in the shape of a monster appeared over Ponyville. Celestia gave a glance at Luna, who was wearing armor, and saw the frightened look on her face.

"Sister? What's wrong? We need to focus. To lead them." said Celestia before Luna gained a determined look and readied her sword.

"Nothing is wrong. I **will** save these ponies—no matter what." said Luna as her horned glowed and sent a beam of magic to the cloud but it was swiped away by Nightmare.

"Really, must we go through all of this **again**? Bor-ring." Said Nightmare as she rolled her eyes at the pathetic attempt Luna made. "I see your still trying to fight back your fear and anger, Luna? Tsk-Tsk. Give into the darkness! Join the party."

"Never! I will defeat you alone!" Yelled Luna spreading her wings getting ready to attack.

All while this was happening Mayor Mare was looking at the crater near her as it was smoking a bit. '_If I was on that spot I could have..._' thought Mayor Mare in fright as she walked away from the crater.

"Have Fun!" said Nightmare but mostly to the Nightmare creatures as they all grinned and started speeding to all the ponies. The Ponies saw this and started charging as well, soon the battle for Ponyville, for all of Equestria had begun.

**Back at the Moon before the fight**

Everyone was looking at Larry's 'Sidekick' as he was no longer a smoke creature but what he was before the Nightmare curse affected him.

"Wowwie zowwie, you look a kazillion times better than before." Said Pinkie Pie in excitement

"Agreed you look more dashing than before darling." Said Rarity.

"Darn tootin'." Said Applejack.

"Okay now that erm—what do we call you?" said Twilight.

"You may call me…Jerome." Said the now named Jerome as Twilight nodded.

"Okay now that we fixed Jerome we gotta find a way back to Equestria and save Ponyville." Said Twilight as everyone nodded before Dragonfire fell on one knee holding his head in pain.

He saw that he was in Ponyville and saw the battle happening, he saw Luna and Nightmare fighting in the sky before Nightmare hit Luna with a beam. Luna fell to the ground but suddenly smoke spikes appeared under her impaling her to death. He heard Celestia scream in agony as Nightmare laughed.

"Dragonfire are you okay?" said Fluttershy worried about her friend.

"I'm fine but I need to get to Equestria right now!" said Dragonfire.

"Why?" asked Twilight which made Dragonfire hesitant to tell them so he decided tell them something else.

"I might be able to stop Nightmare just enough for you girls to turn her back to Rainbow, besides Tia is gonna need all the help she can get and I can get there fast." Said Dragonfire as they all nodded.

"Okay but be careful alright." Said Fluttershy worriedly as Dragonfire nodded and gave her a hug, in which she returned.

"Don't worry Stutters, I'll be okay." Was all Dragonfire said before taking off into space and towards Equestria.

**Ponyville Now**

The battle was still raging on as everypony was doing everything they can to protect their home.

Mrs. Cake was hitting the Nightmares with pies, while Mr. Cake was hitting them with a cookie pan, all while the Baby Cakes were laughing from behind their parents.

Trixie was using her magic to repel the Nightmares.

Doctor Whooves was trying to get the small device to work, much to the confusion on the Nightmare cloud that was near him.

"I call this move 'The Kamikazi Karate Chop of Elderly Respect!'" said Granny Smith as she kicked a Nightmare cloud into a cart full of the Nightmare clouds.

"By the Mane of Miyagi!" said Big Mac shocked from seeing Granny Smith do that.

Zecora had one Nightmare cloud tied up while the other was in her potion bottle, "**Owwl gwet wuuu!**" said the Nightmare cloud muffling in the bottle.

Angel was cowering over a Nightmare cloud that was getting closer to him, "**Awww, poor widdle bunny, ha!**"

Angel looked scared until he gave a loud squeal, and everypony in Mrs. Cheerilee's class and the animals surrounded Angel looking at the Nightmare cloud with glares. While Angel himself gave a look that says 'What you gonna do now.'

The nightmare cloud look at everypony before running away in fright making them all cheer.

While this was going on Nightmare and Luna were battling each other in the sky. Luna and Nightmare were locked with their sword and spear.

"I can feel your bitterness, Luna! You can't deny it! It's a part of you...give in!" said Nightmare, which made Luna falter for a bit, as she hit her with a beam of magic.

"Ahh!" yelled Luna as fell to the ground.

"What a disappointment. That was so easy!" said Nightmare, "Though why don't we make things more interesting." As a dark smoke cloud appeared from where Luna was going to fall.

"Luna! No!" yelled Celestia as she tried to get save Luna but the Nightmare clouds stopped her.

Everypony else was watching in horror seeing their princess fall to the ground. Soon everypony saw that smoke cloud that was on the ground turn to spikes ready to impale the Lunar Princess. As Luna nearly fell on the spikes a white blur passed in between her and the spikes saving her from death. Everypony looked at the blur as it lowered itself in front of everypony and the light died down to show who it was.

It was Dragonfire that saved Luna, he then turned around and laid Luna gently on the floor, before turning to face Nightmare, who gave a glare before grinning.

"I see you escaped the moon, no matter its hopeless trying to save Rainbow, she is gone forever." Said Nightmare, before dodging a starbolt courtesy of Dragonfire.

"Shut up! I know Rainbow is still in there and I will do anything to get her back!" said Dragonfire with a glare before looking back at everypony behind him, "Though let's fight somewhere else, I don't want anyone to get hurt here."

"Like some knave is gonna command me muahah—" was all Nightmare said before she felt herself being pulled back and saw Dragonfires hand in her face. '_W-what!? He's faster than I imagined._' She thought in shocked. She waited a few seconds before Dragonfire threw her to the ground just outside of Ponyville, and a huge smoke cloud was created, Dragonfire landed outside of the cloud waiting for Nightmare to get out.

He then flew up as a beam on magic was sent to his direction before dodging as more magic beams were sent towards him. He heard a yell and saw Nightmare coming out of the smoke with her spear ready to impale Dragonfire, but he narrowly dodge, and punched Nightmare with a starbolt infused punch and knocked her back to the ground.

"How dare you! You shall die pest!" said Nightmare angrily readying her spear.

Dragonfire frowned before getting in his fighting stance as his hand glowed. None of the two made any sudden movements until a cloud covered the moon in which both moved towards each other at great speeds. If one were to see them all they would see were blurs and shockwaves from the attacks.

They soon separated as they slid on the ground both breathing slightly as Dragonfires wounds closed from being slashed by the spear. Dragonfire then flew towards Nightmare ready to punch her, but Nightmare brought her spear up to block the punch but was shocked at what happened next. When Dragonfire punch the spear it broke in half, before he punch her in the gut sending her back to the ground.

Dragonfire walked up to Nightmare before grabbing on her armor and lifting her up to face him, "Rainbow can you hear me, please you have to fight it, come back?" but he hears Nightmare chuckled a bit with her eyes closed.

"Still trying that pathetic attempt." Said Nightmare as she opened her eyes and they glowed a bit before the clouds came together and a lighting bolt was sent down and towards them.

Dragonfire looked up, before the lightning bolt hit both him and Nightmare, knocking him away from her.

"GAHHH!" he yelled as he landed on the ground before trying to get up but was paralyze for a bit.

"Haven't I told you it's useless, give up already. You're an idiot if you believe you can save Rainbow." Said Nightmare as she got up.

Dragonfire jumps on his legs stretching a bit getting rid of the paralysis, "If it's the only way then I'll be an idiot a million times over to save her." He said before unleashing a barrage of starbolts in which Nightmare retaliated with magic beams. This continued for some time before Nightmare flew towards Dragonfire, with her fist back ready to punch his face.

Dragonfire moved his head slightly before uppercutting Nightmare in which she kicked his face as she was going up. Nightmare stayed on the air with a gentle flap of her wings as Dragonfire did a couple of flips before he flew up to her at great speeds with his hands on fire. Nightmare did the same but her hands her coated with magic. They both met in the air as they both punch each other's fists creating a shockwave as the clouds separated.

**In Ponyville**

Everypony even the Nightmare clouds were hearing and watching the battle going on between Dragonfire and Nightmare. They couldn't help bit shiver a little feeling the power the two were releasing, even from far away their power was almost insane. The guards couldn't help but feel goosebumps as the power was almost the same when Celestia and Luna get mad.

Celestia was looking at Luna making sure she was alright and sighed in relief when Luna opened her eyes. Luna saw everypony looking at her with smiles which confused her but Shadowfright started speaking.

"**How quaint, you're STILL going to protect her? After she betrayed you all and let your town be destroyed?**" said Shadowfright grinning.

"Yes forever!" said Sweetie Belle as everypony, even though they were a little tired and beaten up, all gathered around the Lunar Princess and glared at the Nightmares.

"My bitterness and anger transformed me into Nightmare Moon before. I fear it could happen again. It's **MY** burden." Said Luna sadly as she sat up looking to the ground, but felt a hand under her chin and looked up to see Celestia.

"It isn't your burden to bear alone, sister. Believe me." Said Celestia as Scootaloo came up and placed her hand on Lunas shoulders.

"Like we'd let that happen?! You're one of us now!" said Scootaloo as everypony was still smiling at Luna.

"One of you?" asked Luna as she felt another hand and looked to see Applebloom smiling at her,

"Well, sure! You are as much part of Ponyville as Mr. &amp; Mrs. Cake, or Joe or Twist—"

"Hiya!" said an Anthro Earth pony with a peach coat and orange hair with purple glasses, much to the amusement of Applebloom and the confusion of Luna.

Luna looked down as she slowly started getting up, "With all of you beside me, maybe…maybe I don't need to fear my past…or future."

"Whatever comes, we face it together—like a big 'ol family does." Said Granny Smith with a grin.

Luna looked at everypony, "My dear **Friends**, If we are to fight together, then I must be honest with you. I've been hiding my fear and my past from you, but now there is no hiding. It lies in front of us, and I cannot face it alone." Said Luna as the pointed to the Nightmare Clouds, "If you can forgive me, I swear I will never abandon you as I abandoned the denizens of the moon. I will never let my fear of becoming Nightmare Moon stop me from defending you."

"Everypony deserves a second chance—even a third chance!" said Trixie.

"Trust in yourself, and in your friends. You're a princess Luna now and forever." Said Celestia as her horn was glowing.

Luna closed her eyes as her horn glowed and she was covered by her magic. When it died down Luna changed.

Her once purple-blue coat was now a very dark almost midnight-blue, and her short light blue hair was now longer like Celestia's but it was dark blue with grayish blue around it and it seemed to be rippling and sparkling that made one think of stars.

"Together we will defeat the Nightmare energy, and it will never hurt anypony ever again!" said Luna as everypony cheered before seeing two beams in the sky, one white and one teal, they saw the teal beam getting longer and longer until there was an explosion. They saw something coming towards them and landed in between them and the Nightmares and created smoke.

When the smoke disappeared they saw Dragonfire on the floor, with cuts and bruises, with his top armor completely off leaving him shirtless. They heard a scoff and saw Nightmare, with cuts and bruises as well, floating down infront of the Nightmares.

"Ryuand'r!" yelled Celestia as she knelt down near him, "Please don't strain yourself." As he tried to get up.

"You are **ALL** fools! Love! Trust! Friendship! **BLEH!** Try Power! Fear! Darkness!" yelled Nightmare as she saw Scootaloo pointing at her.

"You cant be Rainbow. She would never say such an awful thing!..." said Scootaloo before lowering her hand, "But why do you **FEEL** like her?"

'_Scootaloo?_' Thought Nightmare as her eyes changed for a bit before returning to slits.

"Cant you see? You have **Nothing **left! I've even held your Element bearers prisoners!" said Nightmare to them.

"Then who are those young whippersnappers flying through the air?" said Granny Smith squinting her eyes in the sky which made everypony turn.

They saw the rest of the Mane Six coming floating down but each had different colors surrounding them. Applejack was Green, Pinkie Pie was Pink, Fluttershy was Yellow, Rarity was Blue and Twilight was Purple.

"Silly Scary Lady, friendship is stronger than fear will ever be!" said Pinkie floating upside down as Luna flew to them.

"You're all okay!" yelled Luna in happiness.

"Feh! Darling please who could possibly stop us?" said Rarity as she waved her hand in an almost teasing manner.

"Now show us what ya got!" said Applejack.

"Certainly" said Luna as her horned glowed and was surrounded by the Mane Fives magic before she sent a beam to the Nightmare clouds.

"**What im…**" said Shadowfright as the beam went through him and he changed. He looked like a humanoid bird without wings, he has purple feathers with orange on his beak that connects to his stomach, he has golden eyes with dark purple feathers around them, "…me!" he said in shock. And soon all the Nightmare Clouds returned to normal.

"There's just one more **tiny** problem to deal with." Said Twilight as they gathered around Nightmare.

"We're gonna ask nicely—**once—**give her back." Said Applejack as a dark aura was surrounding Nightmare.

"No." was all Nightmare said before they zapped her with their magic. Luna then walked towards Nightmare and touched Nightmare's horn with hers.

"Your darkness cannot survive in the light. Loosen your grip on Rainbow's loyal heart and let her speak." Said Luna

"Guys! You came for me! You didn't forget me!" said Nightmare in Rainbows voice.

"Dear Celestia, they really sucked into your brain didn't they?" asked Rarity concentrating on her magic.

"You mean, you wouldn't forget about me due to me being rash and lazy?!" said Rainbow as she was appearing through the shadow.

"Why would we do that?" said Fluttershy looking at Rainbow with a smile, before the shadow started to cover Rainbow.

"Please, no! I don't want to go back! It was so cold and lonely—and I wasn't helping anypony! I was hurting them!" said Rainbow as the shadow covered her completely to reveal Nightmare once again and blasted the ponys back for a bit, "**Bwah-ha-ha! ** There is no power that can stop me now! Your body is mine! You will be remembered Rainbow, but as the darkest and cruelest ruler ever known!" said Nightmare before hearing a voice.

"T-that's not true!" she turned to the voice and saw that it was Dragonfire slowly walking towards her, but before Nightmare could attack him the ponies used their magic to hold her in place.

"R-Ryu?" said Nightmare as Rainbows voice once again.

Dragonfire walked until he was in front of Rainbow/Nightmare and smiled, "Hey Crash, been a long time."

"This is a fake Rainbow remember he doesn't like you he's gonna leave you into the wolves when he gets that chance." Said Nightmare as Dragonfire looked down.

"Your right I don't like Rainbow…" said Dragonfire as Rainbow felt her heart break, "I love her! I love her competitiveness when we raced as kids. I love the way that she prides herself with her flying. I love the way she laughs when we play pranks. So your right I don't like her I love her, so please Rainbow," as Dragonfire placed his hand on her cheek and the white crystal started to glow, "come back to me, to your friends, come back home."

Dragonfire then kissed Rainbow on the lips in which she returned as her heart melted. The Nightmare shadow started to slowly fade away as white fire surrounded them as they continued to kiss. Soon the Nightmare shadow completely vanished and everypony was cheering as they saw Rainbow once again. But soon both Dragonfire and Rainbow dropped to the floor unconscious, which made them worried a bit before taking them to the hospital.

**A Week Later**

Heterochromatic eyes opened for the first time in a week, the eyes looked around and saw that there were in a hospital room. With a grunt the person got up and walked to the window and saw many anthro ponies walking and flying around with happy expressions on their face. Before the person could do anything the door opened to reveal a sky-blue anthro Pegasus pony with rainbow colored hair.

"Ryu?! Your up!" said Rainbow as she hugged the now known Ryu in which he returned.

"Hey Crash." Said Dragonfire before Rainbow kissed his lips, in which he returned, they kept on kissing before hearing a cough and saw the rest of the Mane Six and the Princesses.

"Hehehe hey girls, Tia." Said Dragonfire as they all waved back as Celestia walked up to Dragonfire and hugged him.

"It's good to see you alright Ryu, Rainbow was worried when she still saw you unconscious and hasn't left your side for 4 days." Said Celestia chuckling seeing the blush on Rainbows face, "So when will you be leaving Ryu?"

"W-wait what do you mean leaving Princess?" said Twilight glancing at Dragonfire before looking back at her friend.

"What I mean is that Ryu will need to leave to his sisters and since he is a prince, he will need to go back to Tamaran." Rainbow looked down as tears were about to fall, before Dragonfire wiped them away.

"Don't worry Crash I won't leave for a week and also Tia my k'norfka Galfore is waiting until I come to age before I take the throne." Said Dragonfire and smiled when Rainbow punched his arm.

"Darn it Dragonfire, I told you to stop calling me Crash." She says smiling before gesturing to her friends, "I know you haven't been introduce properly so lets do that now. These are my friends Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle. Guys this is Dragonfire or Ryuand'r."

"Hello." Said Twilight with a slight bush.

"Howdy." Said Applejack as she tipped her hat.

"Hello Darling." Said Rarity as she looked at Twilight, who had a slight blush, before giving a strained smile and only he caught.

"HI! WE GOTTA HAVE A PARTY FOR YOU FOR COMING TO PONYVILLE AND BEING RAINBOWS FRIEND AND ALSO SAVING PONYVILLE! OMG SO MUCH—"

"PINKIE PIE!" yelled the rest of the Mane Six which earned a chuckle from Dragonfire.

"Sorry about that, she's always likes a party, and meeting new people and ponies." Said Rainbow as Dragonfire nodded, before spending the day getting to know her friends.

**A Week Later**

It had been a week since Dragonfire regained consciousness that he was in front of Ponyville getting ready to leave back home. He enjoyed his time here in Ponyville getting to know Rainbow's friends. They were all great people to be around, actually even in Ponyville, all the ponies where nice and caring to one another.

Before he could think anymore he heard Rainbow from above, that when he looked up, she crashed into him laughing the whole time. It was another thing he dealt with ever since he woke up. Rainbow always crashed into him everytime she saw him, not that he minded since she did that when they were kids.

He gave a chuckle as he hugged her, in which she returned, "That's like the hundredth time you've done that this week, Crash." Said Dragonfire.

"I don't hear you complaining Ryu." Said Rainbow with a smirk, but there was sadness in her eyes which he caught.

"Hey don't worry Rainbow you know I'll come to visit you." said Dragonfire trying to make her smile.

"I know but you'll be far away, it was 5 days from Tamaran to here and from the planet your now living in its 4 days from Tamaran, so it's a total on 9 days to get here. You only got here earlier because you wanted to see me. I know I'm being selfish but I don't want you to go." Said Rainbow as she placed her head on his chest not wanting to have him see her cry.

"Rainbow—" was all Dragonfire said before Rainbow looked up and slammed her lips against his. Dragonfire was a little shocked at was Rainbow was doing before giving into the kiss not noticing the rest of Rainbow's friends and Princess Celestia and Luna arriving.

They all blushed a little seeing Rainbow and Dragonfire kissing in the ground before turning to shock as white and blue fire started to envelop them, but before the Mane six could to anything they were stopped by Princess Celestia.

"Don't do anything my little ponies, Rainbow and Ryu aren't in any danger." Said Celestia calmly as she smiled.

"B-But princess they could get burned, we have to help them." said Twilight looking at the fire.

"Don't worry Twilight it's a culture from Tamaran to find their mate or true love." She said shocking the rest of them as the fire died down to see Rainbow and Dragonfire hugging each other.

"P-please don't leave Ryu." Whispered Rainbow as Dragonfire gave a frown.

"But I need to Rainbow, if I don't Starfire and Blackfire and my friends will get worried." said Dragonfire before a flash blinded everyone for a bit before it died down to show a woman with white hair and blue streaks, white eyes, and pale skin.

"Tsuki?!" said Dragonfire a bit confused seeing her here, "What are you doing here?"

"What?" said Tsuki giving a pout, "Can't I come to see my mate and new sister?" She said giggling seeing the blush on Dragonfire and Rainbows faces.

"Uhm excuse me but who are you?" said Fluttershy whispering feeling the aura Tsuki was giving.

"My names Tsuki and I'm Ryu-kuns mate, well one of his mates." Said Tsuki calmly.

"W-wait one of his mates?" asked Rarity.

"Yep Starfire and Blackfire are the others, though with Rainbow that's 4 mates." Said Tsuki before seeing the small sad look on Fluttershy's face, which made her raise an eyebrow, before grinning a bit.

"But really Tsuki what are you doing here?" said Dragonfire finally standing with Rainbow next to him.

"Well I thought since your gonna miss your friends here I can help make the trip shorter." She said making everyone look at her.

"How?" asked Celestia a little curious about Tsuki, before right behind Tsuki a black portal opened almost like a mouth.

"What in tarnation is that?!" yelled Applejack shocked at what she was seeing.

"This is called a Garganta or Black Cavity. It's a portal that connects from point A, which is the user, to Point B the location that the user wants and it'll shorten the trip drastically. I mostly use it for long distances such as this." Said Tsuki making everyone nod slightly at the portal.

"S-so that means I can come visit Rainbow and everyone else here whenever I can?" said Dragonfire with a bit of happiness.

"Uhm...Dragonfire I actually want to go with you." said Rainbow with a determine face.

"But Rainbow what about your friends here, what if another incident happens and your not here?" said Dragonfire a bit shocked at what Rainbow said.

"M-me t-too." Whispered Fluttershy but Dragonfire heard her.

"Wait you too Fluttershy?" he asked as Fluttershy nodded before looking down.

"Like Tsuki said it's only a short trip using that portal thing and if something does come we'll be back here fast." Said Rainbow not backing down.

"But Rainbow if you come people with be wary of you and Fluttershy for looking different." Said Dragonfire not wanted them to be hurt from what people will think of them.

"I don't care, if they got a problem with me I can just knock them out, and if they make Fluttershy cry I'll buck them into next week." She said still determined to be with Dragonfire.

Dragonfire gave a sigh, but he was smiling since Rainbow was going, he can't wait to see Alice's reaction when she sees Rainbow knowing that she like ponies.

"Very well, who knows maybe you too can become heroines and join the Titans." Said Dragonfire with a chuckle as they all said goodbye to their friends before following Tsuki into the portal.

They saw that it was really dark and they were standing on a white floor that seemed to grow with each step that Tsuki took. It took them about a while, about 6 hours, before they saw a bright light signaling that they had made it.

When they got out Dragonfire saw that they were on the roof of Titans tower and saw Jump city in the distance as it was close to sunset. He gave a smile before leading them with Rainbow grabbing his hand the entire way. Fluttershy saw this and looked to the ground in sadness with a bit of anger. She felt someone grab her shoulder which made her jump and looked up to see Tsuki giving her a smile.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, you'll get your chance to tell Dragonfire you love him." said Tsuki which made Fluttershy blush and poke her fingers.

They soon reached the living room and saw Cyborg, Beastboy, and Robin playing video games. Starfire and Raven were by the window meditating. Dragonfire gave Tsuki a silent signal to scare them in which she grinned as they both walked towards them, Tsuki to the guys and Dragonfire to the girls. As soon as they were right behind them Dragonfire and Tsuki used a powerful roar to scare them.

They all screamed in fright as they jumped up which made Dragonfire, Tsuki and Rainbow laugh on the floor. Soon Dragonfire was hugged by Starfire in which he returned before they both got up.

"Brother you returned!" said Starfire as she smiled widely.

"Yeah I did, say where's Blackfire?" he asked looking around not noticing a figure behind him until it was too late.

The figure grabbed him, and pinned him to the floor, when Dragonfire opened his eyes he saw that it was Blackfire and she was on top of him. He blushed a bit before Blackfire kissed him on the lips, which he gave in returned.

"You let your guard down little bro." said Blackfire with a smirk on her face, before getting up.

"So what has been happening since I've been gone?" asked Dragonfire before they told him of a villain called Red X but was really Robin trying to get information from Slade, and a few crimes here and there but it wasn't something they could handle.

Dragonfire was listening to them but he could tell they were hiding something from him.

"Guys? Is there something else that happened?" he asked which made everyone turn to Blackfire, which made her sigh, but she told him.

"Dragonfire…Alice's school was invaded, and every kid was kidnapped including her." said Blackfire before an insane pressure weigh them down. They looked towards Dragonfire and say that he was covered in white fire with a few flickers of black as it broke through the tower and into the sky as he screamed in rage.

**Unknown Location**

"What was that?" said a man as he looked to the screens holding the young mutants.

"Sir, scanners pick up a huge power source in Jump City." said a women in a military uniform.

"Can you pinpoint its location, Cadet." Said the man.

"Negative sir, the power covered the entire city and it just disappeared so finding it would be near impossible to track." Said the Cadet.

"Keep an eye on the scanners, and tell me if the power comes up again."

"Yes Sir Striker, Sir." Saluted the Cadet before going back to her job.

'_Interesting power to even feel that from here. I must find it and harness it for Project Omega._' thought the now known Striker, as he turned his attention back to the kids he noticed a green skinned girl perk up from her cell before laying back down. "Hmm interesting." Said Striker.

**In the Cells Below**

"Ryu?" said Alice as she perked up from her cell feeling his power, though she couldn't understand why, maybe she just misses him. '_Yeah that's probably it._' thought Alice before she laid back down crying herself to sleep.

* * *

(1)- Pyrrha Nikos Outfit from RWBY but black and purple (A/N:Totally forgot about this, sorry about that. Will draw this later and it'll be on my Devaintart page.)

**That's Chapter 9 of Dragonfire. It seems Alice was taken when Dragonfire wasn't there. Will they be able to save her and stop Striker with what he is planning? Find out Next Time.**

**Next Chapter: Search for Alice and Meeting the X-men**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


End file.
